


(2014) a thousand questions

by 100s



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M, New Planets, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: 그래서 제임스 T 커크는, 어째서 이제껏 기회가 없었는지를 의아해하기 시작했다. 벌칸의 연인은 서로의 영혼에 손을 담근다며 수다 떨던 어딘가의 교만한 여왕 탓도 조금은 있을지 모른다. 시작된 생각은 멈출 줄 모르며 싹을 틔우고 뿌리를 내렸다.그들은 그런 사이가 아니었지만, 어떤 관계이기는 했으니까.





	(2014) a thousand questions

a thousand questions

 

 

궁금한 것들은 언제나 많았다. 어릴 땐 다들 그런 법이고 어떤 이들은 쉽게 변하지 못한다. 그는 부모를 귀찮게 하며 질문을 퍼붓는 꼬마가 아니었으나 그것 또한 평균보다 못한 가족관계의 책임만은 아니었다. 질문을 삼키고 혼자 답을 찾아내는 것이 더 편한 성격이었다. 때로는 말해줄 사람이 없어서, 때로는 말해줄 사람을 위해서. 나이가 들면서 말수가 늘어난 뒤에도 큰 변화는 생기지 않았다. 요란한 목소리와 과장된 물음표는 입 밖으로 하는 되새김에 가까웠다. 정말로 알고 싶은 것은 누구의 도움 없이도 알아낼 수 있었다. 무한한 만큼 조잡한 온라인의 세계가 부족할 때 그는 책을 읽었고 글자를 보기 지겨울 때 그는 사람을 쳐다봤다. 거리의 풍경이 난잡할 때면 흙먼지가 날리는 길을 따라갔고 목적지가 없는 날에는 술병의 바닥에 비치는 눈동자를 들여다봤다. 내가 알지 못하는 것은, 대체로, 알고 싶지 않은 것이지. 유치하게 만들어낸 믿음은 시간과 함께 진실이 되었다. 원하는 것이 적은 만큼 한번 꽂히면 바닥을 보고 마는 성격이었다. 더 솔직하게 말하자면, 자신에게 필요한 것만 골라내는 취향이었고.

 

커크는 정말로 언제나 답을 얻지는 못했다. 하지만 노력의 대가와 눈 먼 행운의 조화는 그럭저럭 버틸만한 인생을 만들 수 있었다. 그 나이로 이만큼의 만족을 얻어내다니 제법 대단하다고 누군가는 칭찬할 지도 모른다.

 

 

1

그러니까, 짐 커크는 마인드 멜드가 무엇인지 모르는 자가 아니었다. 직접 경험도 있었고 간접 경험도 많았다. 눈앞에서 일어나는 것도 보았으며 등 뒤에서 하라고 시키기도 했다. 기억과 감정이 압축되고 정제되어 전달되는 예식은 무례할 만큼 간단했으며 익숙해지는 것도 금방이었다. 어쩌면 도덕적으로 조심해야할지도 모른다는 걱정은 그가 할 것이 아니었다. 필요에 따른 판단은 실패한 적이 없었고 결과를 얻어낸 방법을 재고할 이유 역시 생긴 적 없었다. 스팍의 마인드 멜드는 특별함만큼이나 평범했다. 대놓고 얘기하지 않더라도 존재를 알고 있는 개성에 불과했다. 누군가는 물갈퀴가 있었고 누군가는 꼬리가 달려있지. 우주를 함께 하는 다양한 우주인중 벌칸만의 특징으로 대변되는 것들은 적지 않았고, 정말로 진짜 솔직하게 말하자면 커크에게는 스팍의 눈꺼풀이 두개라는 사실이 간편한 정신감응의 능력보다 열배는 신기한 것이었다. 보이지 않는 막으로 감춰져 몽롱해지는 다갈색 눈동자는 여러 이유로 보게 되는 순간마다 처음 보는 것처럼 놀라운 것이었다.

 

그렇기에 처음은 분명하지 못했다. 대략적으로 삼만 명의 생명이 위험한 위기의 한복판에서 스팍은 아이를 끌어안았다. 어디가 시작인지 알기 힘든 출혈로 어린 육체에 달라붙은 옷자락은 쇳덩이처럼 무거운 색이었다. 낯선 종족의 피는 새까만 색이었고 마른 등을 지탱해준 손이 만들어낸 대조는 고요했다. 그 아이는 죽어선 안 되는 이름을 갖고 있었다. 모든 아이는 죽어선 안 될 테지만 그 하나는 더했다. 세상은 미쳐 돌아가는 판이었고 중요한 갈등을 해결해줄 더 중요한 정보가 그곳에 있었다. 두 명의 대원을 잃고 이제 곧 전쟁에 휘말리게 된 엔터프라이즈의 선발대는 헛수고를 하다 더 큰 재앙을 불러온 죄책감에 빠져 있었다. 아니, 절망으로 물들지 않기 위해 발악하고 있었다. 아무래도 방법이 없어 모두가 말을 잃은 어느 순간 스팍의 손이 죽어가는 아이의 머리카락 없는 이마를 헤집었다. 전부를 해결하는 열쇠는 허무할 정도로 손쉽게 얻어졌다. 그들은 임무를 성공했으며, 아이는 살아남았고, 행성 두개와 삼만 몇 천의 생명도 계속 그 자리에 있을 수 있었다.

 

그 다음은 지나치게 확실했다. 과도한 친절에 짜증이 날만큼 강압적인 상황이었다. 행성 디디카피오의 여왕은 벌칸에 대해 유별난 관심을 보였고 그들의 비극적인 과거와 현재에 관해 엄청난 양의 질문을 퍼부었다. 거북할 만큼 솔직하다고 다 무례한 행동은 아니겠지만, 문화의 차이라는 둔탁한 칼날은 어지간한 방패는 다 뚫을 수 있었다. 집요하게 캐묻는 더듬이에 붙들린 스팍의 대응은 모범적인 반응이었다. 디디카피오의 특산자원이나 기타 등등의 가치가 연방의 흥미를 유지시킬 만큼 거창하지 않은 것에 커크는 아무런 유감을 보이지 않았다. 그에게는 만족스러운 결과였다. 스팍의 손가락을 빨아보려는 그녀의 노력은 적극적인 매력의 범위를 넘어 소름끼치는 무엇이었다.

 

그러니 세 번째가 진짜였다. 사정의 여운에 잠겨 있던 커크의 몸은 아직 제 구실을 하지 못하고 있었다. 스팍은 그렇지 않았다. 벌칸의 육체란 탁월한 것이었다. 하지만 침대를 벗어나는 움직임은 평소의 우아함을 잃은 상태였고 벗은 등을 바라보던 커크는 흔들린 박자를 놓치지 않았다. 게으르게 누워있는 상태로도 그는 미소 지었고 저 밑의 어딘가에서 뿌듯해하는 스스로를 말리지 못했다. 제대로 된 생각이 불가능했으며 그러고 싶은 마음도 없었기에 양심의 가책 또한 없었다. 환상적인데 현실이 맞는 섹스의 끝에서 남자는 가끔 멍해지곤 했다. 공허한 마음이 아닌 몽롱한 기분으로 그는 한참이나 눈앞의 세상을 바라봤다. 조명이 어두운 함장의 방에서 스팍이 옷을 입는 모습은 지루한 광경이 아니었다. 평소의 균형을 상실해도 익숙한 모양의 어깨를 바라보며 흐트러진 머리카락과 느슨해진 손가락을 감상하던 커크는 다음 순간 격렬한 호기심에 사로잡혔다. 스팍은 지금 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까. 섣불리 물음표를 붙이지 못하며 가만히 자라난 마음이었다. 그는 그때 당시 자신이 무슨 생각인지조차 모르는 처지였지만 그건 무시해도 될 일이었다. 그 순간 알고 싶은 것은 자기 자신이 아니었다. 그가 알고 싶은 것은 눈앞의 남자였다.

 

그래서 제임스 T 커크는, 어째서 이제껏 기회가 없었는지를 의아해하기 시작했다. 벌칸의 연인은 서로의 영혼에 손을 담근다며 수다 떨던 어딘가의 교만한 여왕 탓도 조금은 있을지 모른다. 시작된 생각은 멈출 줄 모르며 싹을 틔우고 뿌리를 내렸다.

 

그들은 그런 사이가 아니었지만, 어떤 관계이기는 했으니까.

 

 

2

어떤 관계. 과연 어떤 관계일까?

 

이제껏 모르는 척 해온 질문을 떠올린 커크가 반사적으로 시선을 돌린다. 목적이 있는 행위는 아니었다. 바라보던 것에서 눈을 떼어낸 것에 불과했다. 함교의 느슨한 공기 속에서 잘 아는 얼굴들을 둘러본 그의 눈이 곧이어 흠 없는 표면 위에서 반짝이며 움직이는 숫자와 기호를 향한다. 모르는 눈에는 의미 없을 표식들이 그에게는 생생하게 읽히는 이야기였다. 교실에 앉아 배운 것과 경험으로 얻어진 것들이 뒤섞여 이제는 원천을 모르는 지식이 되어있다. 그에게는 그런 것이 많았다.

 

생활이 곧 경험이고 경험이 곧 교육이 되는 직업에서 대부분의 경력자는 그럴 수 있었다. 연륜이라는 설명으로는 부족할 테지만 어떻게 보자면 태생부터 엮여있던 운명의 책임이었다. 관심이 없을 수 없었고, 달리 할 일도 많지 않던 청년은 결국 우주에 발을 들이고 말았으며 설상가상으로 그는 준비운동을 할 여유도 없이 실전에 던져졌으니까. 원래 그런 거라고 말하는 자들도 많았으며 지루한 얼굴로 보고서를 던지는 자도 많았으나 그런 이들에게도 커크의 경력은 과한 것이었다. 졸업도 하지 않고 함장이 된 놀라운 기록은 함장이 되자마자 지구를 구해낸 화려함에 묻혀버렸다. 잠깐 동안은. 사건과 사고가 과거가 될 때 기록만이 증거로 남지는 않는 법이었지만, 구해진 이들의 숫자가 많을수록 대중의 소란은 잦아들기 쉬웠다. 정말로 모든 것이 일상이 된 이후로 그에게는 무시하지 못할 상부의 관심만이 남아있었다. 물리적인 거리를 위안 삼아 버티던 커크 함장의 가장 큰 장애는, 그들의 걱정과 염려를, 그런 이름아래 주어지는 모든 것들을 그가 이해한다는 것이었다.

 

머리로는. 최대한 좋게 말해보자면 마음으로도 그럴지 모르지만 육체는 고민할 필요조차 없었다. 일곱 시간에 걸친 회의를- 정확하게 말해보자면 회의를 가장한 상부의 심문을 살아남은 커크는 임시로 배정받은 호텔에 돌아와 힘겹게 잠을 청했다. 오년의 임무는 반년의 평화가 고작이었다. 지구가 그리워질 새도 없이 불려온 엔터프라이즈는 수리를 위해 일주일의 시간을 필요로 했다. 그래야만 했던 이유는 분명했지만 그렇다 해도 무거운 죄책감이었다. 그의 책임을 묻는 자들이 줄을 서 기다리던 지구의 하늘은 그새 낯선 색으로 변해 있던 것도 같다.

 

시체와 다를 것 없던 그를 깨운 것은 메시지를 알리는 반복적인 신호음이었다. 몽롱한 정신으로 작은 화면을 찾아 초점을 맞춘 커크는, 고향에 도착했으며 내일 모레 볼 때까지 조용히 있으라는 본즈의 메시지를 세 번 읽고 나서야 내용을 이해할 수 있었다. 거리에서 떠들고 교실에서 수군거리며 커크 함장의 또 다른 실수와 무모함을 기자에게 흘리는 입이, 그들을 제외한 전원인 것을 모르는 사람처럼.

 

죽은 듯이 지내라는 친구의 태연한 인사는 예상한대로 피곤한 것이었다. 어느 소위의 한탄처럼 우주가 함장님을 잡으려 난리란 것은, 순진하게 과장된 말이었지만, 말단의 대원마저 걱정할 만큼의 현실이기도 했다. 그래서 그는 친구의 충고에 반발하지 않았다. 조용히 있어야 할 필요성은 그도 알았다. 어느 정도는 유일한 길이었다. 불친절한 걱정으로 이어져있는 메시지에 커크는 고개를 흔들었지만 잠시 뒤 그의 입술엔 미소가 생길 수 있었다. 본즈의 다짐이 아니라 해도 그에게는 이미 조용한 휴식의 계획이 있었고, 그건 상당히 기대할만한 것이었으니까.

 

 

3

엔터프라이즈의 함장과 부함장은 그날 밤 약속이 있었다. 저녁을 함께 하자는 수수한 약속의 상대는 서로였다. 계급의 차이, 상부의 명령, 각기 다른 스케줄과 각자 다른 환경으로 인해 어느 정도는 짐작된 상황이었다. 죽지 못해 버텨내느라 화내기도 지겨워진 회의의 끝에서, 생겨난 이틀의 공백을 쓸 곳이 없는 둘이었으니까. 도착을 앞둔 엔터프라이즈에서 머무는 동안의 스케줄을 확인하며 걱정도 하고 준비도 하던 그들이, 어쩔 수 없는 직위의 문제로 함장과 부함장만이 다른 대원들보다 하루 이상 연방의 헤드쿼터에 붙들리는 것을 깨닫는 데는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 기본적으로 장기적인 임무가 계속되는 이상 이틀의 휴가동안 하나씩 남은 부모를 방문하는 것이 아마도 상식적인 전개였다. 스팍은 벌칸이었고, 커크는 장기적인 임무가 시작할 때조차 하나 남은 부모에게 연락하지 않았었지만.

 

한창 나이의 젊은이들이 귀한 휴가에서 부모를 만나기 싫어하는 것 또한 나름대로 상식적인 전개였다. 스팍의 이유는 그런 감정적인 것이 아니었으며 커크의 이유에는 아무런 감정이 담겨 있지 않았지만, 하여간에. 둘은 각자의 심문이 어떤 방향을 향했는지를 비교하기 위해 만나야했다. 그들의 만남은 비공식적인 업무에 가까웠고 샤워를 끝낸 뒤 스팍에게 연락하는 커크의 손에는 망설임이 없었다. 저녁을 먹기엔 한참 늦은 시간이었지만 그의 논리적인 부함장은 밥을 굶으며 그의 연락만을 기다리진 않았을 터였다. 애초에 누구도 끝날 시간을 모르기도 했고.

 

열시가 다 된 시간을 확인하며 자신이 대체 몇 시간동안 잤는지 머릿속으로 따져 보던 커크는 곧 스팍과 통화 할 수 있었다. 잠기운에 감겨든 목소리에 당황한 것은 보통으로 인간적인 반응이었다. 스팍의 그런 목소리를 처음 들어서 등의 이유는 절대 아니었다.

 

“자고 있었어? 내가 깨웠나?”

“……나를 깨운 것은 벨소리지.”

“……그래. 내가 건 전화의 벨소리. 어, 아무래도 피곤이 남은 것 같고- 나도 방금 전 일어났으니 충분히 이해한다고? 조금 나중에 볼까?”

“어째서? 나는 이미 깨어 있고 우리는 약속이 있네?”

“그 약속은 다급한 게 아니고 우린 시간이 남으니까……?”

“자네가 원한다면 만남의 연기에 동의하지.”

 

스팍의 목소리는 벌써 평소의 단호함을 갖추고 있었다. 그 목소리는 가끔씩 커크에게 반대를 위한 반대를 선택하게 했다. 지금 역시 그런 경우였다. 중요한 주제가 아니라 그나마 다행이었다.

 

 

4

스팍의 숙소 역시 도심 한가운데인 것은 마찬가지였다. 번화한 중심가의 적당한 장소를 정한 뒤 혼자 거리를 걸으며 커크는 생각했다. 그들의 숙소가 같은 호텔조차 아닌 것은 과연 의도적인 결과일까? 누구의? 무엇의? 시시껄렁한 삼류 소설과 우주의 정치 따위를 뒤섞어보며 십오 분간 밤거리를 지나친 그는 잠시 뒤 사람이 북적대지만 여전히 테이블이 남아 있는 중화식당에서 스팍을 만났다. 리플리케이터의 열량조작이 전무한, 균형이 안 맞고 과하게 양념이 많은 각종 요리를 먹기 위해 손님이 줄을 선 가게였다. 커크는 중국요리의 팬이 아니었으나 몇 년간 얻기 힘들 기회를 놓칠 수 없었다. 엄밀하게 말해 휴가가 아니라 대기 상태인 그들의 식사는 심지어 연방의 크레딧으로 계산되었으니. 뭔지도 모를 코스로 상을 채우겠다는 커크에게 스팍은 이성적인 방향을 제안했으나 그 역시 태생이 잘 먹는 태생이었다. 여기서 잘 먹는 태생이란 것은, 비싸고 좋은 것을 어릴 때부터 많이 먹어본 그런 인생을 뜻했다. 모처럼 자연산 뿌리식물을 맛보게 된 스팍은 미적지근한 무반응으로 커크의 세금 낭비를 허용했다.

 

식사는 평화로웠다. 외계의 무엇에도 지지 않을 정체불명의 소스에서부터 연방의 외곽에서 벌어지는 의미심장한 개혁과 상관들의 구시대적인 대담함까지, 그들에겐 대화의 화제가 끊이지 않았다. 당장 그들이 겪고 있던 과도한 조정 또한 얘기하기 시작하면 끝이 없을 주제였다. 대중의 관심은 한풀 꺾였을지 몰라도 여전히 뒤로 밀려나지 못할 엔터프라이즈의 현재와 미래에는, 잘난 게 죄라는 것처럼 쏟아지는 집착이 뒤따랐다. 커크는 그녀의 함장이 된 자신이 축복을 받았는지 저주에 걸렸는지를 가끔 홀로 고민하곤 했다. 미래에서 날아온 누군가에 의하면 운명이 맞았으니 고민할 필요조차 없겠지만, 우주선의 함장에겐 한밤중에 한가한 시간이 많았으니까. 혹은 지금처럼, 속이 답답해지는 포만감에도 불구하고 날카로워진 신경이 가라앉지 못하는 순간에도.

 

그러니 커크의 다음 말은 그냥 나온 것이었다. 깊은 생각이나 실현에 대한 각오라고는 흉내의 흔적도 없었다.

 

“이제 술이나 한 잔 할까?”

“……우린 방금 한 시간 사십분에 걸친 식사에서 그들이 전통주라 주장하는 알코올음료를 두 병이나 곁들였는데.”

“그렇지. 우린 방금 밥을 다 먹었다고. 지금은 자정에 가까운 시간이고? 내일은 오늘과 마찬가지로 뭘 모르는 명령을 기다리기만 하는 날이고?”

“과장되게 나열한 사실의 단면들이 지향하는 요점을 모르겠군.”

“내 요점은, 지금은 소화를 위해 제대로 된 장소로 옮기는 것이 정당한 절차다 이거지.”

“정당한 절차?”

“그래, 적절한 다음 순서! 친구 둘이 만나 밥을 잘 먹었고 나는 술을 즐기고 자네는 취하질 않으니 당연히 다음은 술집이지!”

 

커크의 목소리는 비릿했고 그의 웃음소리는 테이블 위의 빈병이 쓰러지는 소음과 괴이할 만큼 흡사했다. 그는 지금 술이 필요했지만, 홀로 마셔도 괜찮다는 확신이 흐려진 상태였다. 지금 자신이 홀로 밤을 지새운다면 내일 아침에 어떤 상황이 벌어져 있을지가 그는 걱정됐다. 어떤 상황이라도 일어나 있을 것이 높은 확률로 예상되는 결과였다. 어쩌면 아침이 아니라 새벽일지도 모른다. 경찰과 기자가 창살 사이로 그를 깨우는 하루의 시작 역시 그렇게까지 불가능한 미래는 아니었다. 과거는 언제나 미래를 찾아왔다. 그에게 필요한 것은 술만이 아니었고 모두가 그저 습관에 불과했지만, 절대 취하지 않는 딱딱한 벌칸을 붙들고 잔을 비우는 것은 다른 꺼리를 찾다가 일을 치는 것보다는 나은 선택이었다. 현 시점에서는.

 

알아야할 것이 늘어난 뒤 커크는 가끔 아주 어릴 적의 기억이 되살아나곤 했다. 병적인 증세라고도 하지 못할, 굳이 누군가에게 말하기조차 힘든 사소한 감각이었다. 머릿속이 하나의 벽장이 되어서는 수많은 것들이 차곡차곡 쌓여 결국 남은 자리가 없어져 자신을 으깨기 시작하는 그 막막한 공포는, 느낌은, 피부에 닿을 듯 선명하지 못해 더 끔찍했다. 전적으로 자신의 머리가 하는 신경과민의 지랄인 것을 커크는 잘 알고 있었다. 고양이는 좁은 틈을 좋아한다는데 전생에 고양이었던 게 아닐까? 갑갑한 곳을 싫어한다고, 엉성하게 중얼거린 열 셋의 그에게 첫 여자 친구는 긴 머리를 넘기며 웃었었다. 귀엽다는 듯이. 고양이를 만지듯 내뻗는 손길에 그는 현기증을 일으켰고 다음 순간 방금 먹은 햄버거와 밀크셰이크를 게워냈었다. 거창할 명분이 부족해 털어놓지도 못하는 것들에는, 사실, 귀엽다는 듯 웃어넘기는 게 제일이었지만. 그가 스스로를 웃어넘기기까진 그 뒤로도 짧지 않은 시간이 요구됐다. 사춘기의 몇 달은 그 전의 몇 해보다 길게 느껴지곤 했다.

 

그 뒤로도 계속해서, 그의 오랜 버릇은 가끔씩 그를 찾아왔다. 담고 있는 육체가 조금이나마 단련되자 다루기 쉬워지기는 했다. 의미 없는 짜증과 오래된 불만들이 이리 저리 내깔려있던 바닥은 점차 좁아졌다. 철창을 긁으며 나는 쇳소리와, 피부를 들쑤셔 솟구치는 뒤집어지는 감각은 커크에게 낯선 것이 아니었다. 맥코이를 불러 한바탕 쏟아낸다면 나아질지 모를 일이었으나 그는 지금 다른 나라나 마찬가지인 먼 곳에 있었다. 우주도 오가는 시대에 그 까짓게 뭐가 멀다고? 그렇게 말하는 자들은, 분명, 넓은 땅에서 살아 본적이 없는 사람이었다. 많은 설명이 필요치 않은 친구가 곁에 없는 이상 커크에겐 선택의 폭이 좁았다. 이해를 구하는 것이 불가능한 때 타인의 친절에 기대는 것이 그의 평소 습관이지만, 지금 그는 그럴 수도 없었다. 그러지 않기 위해 노력해야했다. 노력이란, 결과를 보장받지 못해 위험한 계획이기도 했지만.

 

남은 음식을 헤쳐 놓던 젓가락을 멈추며 커크는 무심하게 고개를 들었다. 대답이 없는 스팍을 바라보며 그는 알 수 있었다. 스팍에게 술 한 잔 하자고 하는 소리는, 생각이나 준비 없이 불쑥 던지는 쪽이 제일 좋은 방법이라는 것을. 그의 직관과 그것이 일으키는 연쇄작용은 비일상적인 확률로 긍정적인 결과를 도출해낼 수 있었다. 최근의 어느 회의에서, 어쩌면 이름이 기억 안나는 행성의 표면에서, 인정하기 싫지만 말 정도는 해줄 수 있다는 식으로 커크에게 선물된 스팍의 비평이었다. 감이 좋다는 소리를 과학적인 용어로 전달받은 커크는 놀라운 칭찬에 감사할 수 있었다.

 

아니, 감사 인사를 하려다 총에 맞았던가? 흠. 식은 찻잔을 들여다보며 커크는 기억을 돌이켰다. 그러느라 그는 스팍의 표정을 놓치고 말았다. 우리의 약속이 친구 사이의 식사로 가정된 것인 줄 미처 몰랐다는, 말도 안 되는 소리를 말로 해놓는 태연한 얼굴 뒤에서 자연스럽게 감춰져있을 감정적인 반응을. 그래서 커크는 어깨를 으쓱하며 다리를 길게 뻗었다.

 

“스팍, 우리가 이제껏 같이 밥을 먹거나 체스를 두거나 외계 행성에서 돌을 주우며 보물찾기를 하거나 했던 모든 것은- 그리고 그 이전과 이후에 있었던 수많은…… 비공식적인 죽음과…… 위기와…… 말다툼과…… 기타 등등의 모든 것은, 우리가 업무상의 동료이자 전략적인 동지에서 개인적인 역사를 공유하며 서로를 신뢰하고 비밀을 털어놓는 친구로 향해가는 과정이었어.”

 

커크가 벌칸어를 이렇게나 훌륭하게 한다는 것 역시 그들의 우정에 대한 또 하나의 강력한 증거였다. 그 벌칸어는 언어학적으로 구분되는 것이 아니라 엔터프라이즈의 대원들 사이에서만 벌칸어로 지칭되는, 말하자면 스팍이 사용하는 언어의 용법에 가까운 것이었지만- 그것이야말로 성공의 비결이었다.

 

그래서 그 둘은 자리를 옮겼다. 스팍의 호텔은 중심지 뒷골목의 식당에서 도보로 팔분 걸리는 거리였으며 커크는 논리적인 기반으로 그곳의 라운지를 다음 장소로 정할 수 있었다. 훌륭한 선택이었다. 의도적인지 의도적이지 않은지 모를 이유로 스팍의 호텔은 커크의 호텔보다 조용했고 더 좋은 야경을 갖고 있었다. 술값은 개인이 부담해야 했지만 커크는 평생 돈을 신경 쓰며 술을 마셔본 적이 없는 팔자였다. 싸면 싸서 좋고 비싸면 비싸서 편하다는 말은 진리였다. 여자의 경우엔 반대일지도 모르지만.

 

자정이 넘은 시각에 영업을 유지할 정도로 적당한 손님을 갖고 있던 공간은 희뿌연 안개처럼 무형의 안락함을 제공했다. 여러 조건을 따져보았을 때 완벽하게 조용한 밤의 시작이었다. 다음날 커크는 눈길을 끌지 않고 아침을 맞이한 성공에 자축하는 스스로를 예견했고 그의 예감은 적중했다.

 

그날 밤 그 둘은 잤지만, 그건 딱히 남이 본 것은 아니었으니까.

 

 

5.

다음날 아침만이 아닌 아주 나중에까지 커크에게 기묘했던 것은 바로 그 자연스러움이었다. 몇 번이고 했던 사이마냥 아무렇지 않은 분위기는 의도적으로 만들어지는 종류가 아니었다. 물기어린 술잔을 붙들고서 어두운 색의 테이블을 사이에 둔 채 중얼거리던 그들의 어깨가 어느 순간 닿아있던 것도, 창백하게 불빛을 반사하는 핏줄선 손등을 바라보다 자신도 모르게 손가락을 겹친 것도, 어느 한 구석 어색하지 않은 것이 신기했다. 손끝에 닿는 건조한 감각이 괴상할 정도로 마음에 들어 원을 그리고 글자를 쓰던 자신의 손을 그는 기억했다. 유치하고 무의미한 짓에 돌아올 법한 핀잔은 기억나지 않았다. 어쩌면 스팍도 조금은 취했던 것도 같다. 연방의 중심부에서 벌칸은 낯선 손님이 아니었다. 어두운 조명아래 이슬이 맺히는 것처럼 윤이 나기 시작하던 갈색 눈동자를 그는 떠올릴 수 있었다. 그것이야말로 오래도록 잊지 못할 것이 맞았다.

 

그 밖의 다른 것들은 차곡차곡 쌓이는 진행형의 일이었기에 아직은 총평이 불가능 했지만, 음. 커크는 자신할 수 있었다. 분류의 종류만으로 관련된 모든 자료는 그의 기억에 영구적인 자리를 차지했음을. 그러니까, 말하자면, 스팍은 침대에서 시끄러운 편이 아니었지만 그렇다고 시끄럽지 않다는 표현이 가능한 자도 아니었으니까.

 

정말로 말해보자면.

 

 

6.

적지 않은 경험을 바탕삼아 커크는 관계에 대한 비교적 객관적인 평가가 가능했다. 스팍과 함께한 하룻밤은 엄청난 것이었다. 자발적으로 참여하는 모든 신체적 행위에서 탁월함을 자랑하는 벌칸 부함장이 성적인 관계에서도 독보적이라는 것은 놀라워할 일이 아니었으나 당사자로 겪게 된 이상 찬탄을 그칠 수 없었다. 누구도 피를 보지 않았고 아무도 애원하지 않았으며 결국엔 허리띠를 풀어 목을 조르지 않았는데도 엄청났다. 커크는 굳이 도구를 사용하는 취향이 아니었고, 그런 쪽을 선호하지도 않았지만. 그런저런 이유로 특별한 행위를 하지 않았음에도 그는 자신이 아무래도 조금은, 아주 약간은 평소와 달랐다는 것을 부인할 수 없었다.

 

손가락 세 개가 들어간 순간에서야 숨을 가라앉히고 눈앞의 현실을 인식했다는 것부터 일반적이지 않은 전개였다. 언제 옷을 벗겼지? 커크의 눈앞에 펼쳐진 것은 지퍼가 내려간 정도가 아니었다. 긴 팔다리가 긴장으로 떨리는 가운데, 단정한 선을 강조하는 근육이 고스란히 드러난, 숨기는 것 없이 벌거벗은 피부의 향연이었다. 흐느끼는 것처럼 목구멍 안에서 뭉쳐지는 호흡을 무시하며 눈에 보이는 것에 홀렸던 그는 곧이어 눈앞의 과제를 깨달았다. 과제가 아니라, 절대 그런 것과 비교 못할 것이었지만 커크의 뇌는 정상적인 언어수행능력을 잃은 상태였다.

 

호텔 방의 조명 아래에서 모양 잡힌 가슴팍과 배가 새하얗게 빛을 반사했다. 굽혀진 허리 위로 발기해 있는 벌칸의 성기가 윤기 흐르는 체모를 축축하게 흩어놓았었다. 푸르스름한 핏줄이 비쳐 보이는 얇디얇은 피부는 몸 안의 박동을 눈으로도 확인할 수 있을 것처럼 투명했다.

 

정말로 투명하다면 끔찍했을 거야. 멍해진 머리에서 어수선하게 날뛰는 상념을 무작위로 집어 들던 커크는 곧바로 스스로에게 솔직해졌다. 정말로 핏줄이 구불거리는 상태라고 해도 지금의 그는 상관하지 않을 것이 확실했으니까. 오히려 더할 지도 모르지? 벌려진 입을 다물고 메마른 목구멍으로 억지로 침을 삼킨 커크는 어째서 자신의 입안이 이렇게나 말라있는지를 뒤늦게 알아챘다. 침대 바닥을 짚고서 상체를 받치던 그의 왼손이 침이 묻어난 턱 언저리를 닦은 뒤 이제는 벽을 짚었다. 자기의지를 가진 것처럼 속을 헤집던 손가락은 열기에 말라버린 것처럼 뻑뻑해져있었다. 서랍을 뒤져볼 정신도 없던 이상 부족한 것은 당연했지만 바로 그 이유 때문에 다음은 미뤄지지 못했다. 길게 접혀 세워진 허벅지를 쓸어내리며 밑을 파고든 오른손은 인간이라면 꼬리뼈라고 부를 만한 끝에 금방 닿았다. 벌칸은 뭐라고 부르지? 정말이지 쓸데없고 상관없는 생각을 하며 커크는 자세를 잡았다. 거품을 낼 정도로 젖어있던 그의 성기는 굳이 손을 써서 각도를 맞추지 않아도 괜찮았다. 충분했다.

 

차갑고 단단하게 날이 선 피부 아래의 근육을 손에 쥔 커크는 뜨겁고 좁은 곳으로 빠져들었다.

 

그리고 말을 잊었다. 앞이 까맣게 됐다는 소리였고, 그 이유는 눈을 감아서였다. 자신도 모르게 감았던 눈을 미친 듯이 깜박거려 힘들게 초점을 찾아온 푸른 눈동자는, 발작하는 것처럼 크게 떠진 커크의 눈은 그러나 아직 움직일 때가 아니었다. 바짝 솟은 스팍의 어깨가 덜덜 떨리며 크게 흔들렸다. 불편해 보이는 각도로 그늘을 만들던 고개가 시간을 멈추며 숨을 고르더니 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 천천히 하지만 꾸준하게, 균형을 찾으며 힘을 덜어내던 허리가 마침내 바닥에 닿았다. 긴 목덜미가 긴장을 놓으며 눕는다. 시트를 움켜쥔 채 돌덩이가 된 것처럼 굳어 있던 스팍의 손이 움직이는 법을 기억해 내는 듯 불안하게 펼쳐졌다. 벌써 지친 것 같은 손이 자신의 어깨를 붙든 뒤에야 커크는 참고 있던 숨을 내쉴 수 있었다. 긁어내듯 토해낸 날숨의 뒤로 처음의 말이 간신히 이어졌다.

 

“……하느님 맙소사.”

“자넨 종교가 없어.”

“내말이 그 말이지. 아무거나 하나 고르라고, 지금 손을 내민다면 난 행복한 마음으로 연금까지 다 갖다 바칠 수 있으니까.”

“벌칸에 종교가 없다는 건 모를 수 없는 상식일 텐데.”

“그래. 천만다행이야.”

 

긴장이 사라진 공기를 들이키며 고개를 끄덕인 커크는 그렇게, 움직이기 시작했다. 다행이라는 그의 말은 진심이었다. 지금부터 그가 하려는 짓은 어떤 종류의 종교에서라도 지옥에 빠질 쾌락을 예고했고, 그것을 위한 짐 커크의 열의는 흥건하게 바닥을 적신 뒤 구멍을 낸 다음 아랫 층에 떨어질 수준이었다. 아니면 불을 내던지. 온 도시의 소방장치가 작동될 만큼 거대한 화재도 범위 안이었다.

 

이런 감각은, 정말로, 오랜만이었으니까.

 

지난번이 언제인지 기억나지 않으니 오랜만이란 말조차 부족한 것 같았다. 어쩌면 혹시 이게 처음이 아닐까 싶어 생겨난 약간의 긴장은, 익숙한 흥분에 기름을 쏟으며 잿더미 속을 까뒤집어 은밀한 욕망을 건져냈다. 있는 줄조차 몰랐던 깊은 곳을 보이게 된 것은 결코 한명만이 아니었으며 그렇게 사태는 공평해 졌을지도 모른다. 급하게 온도가 올라가는 방안의 공기는 색을 갖고 허공을 맴돌았다. 거리를 더럽히는 덜 녹은 눈 마냥 주변을 떠돌던 술 냄새는 흔적조차 남지 않았다.

 

 

7

과욕이었나 탐닉이었나? 고전에서 읽었던 칠대 죄악을 떠올리며 커크는 바짝 마른 입술을 적셨다. 기울어진 목덜미는 벌써부터 끈적거린 지 오래였다. 땀이 차오르는 등허리를 편 그는 고개를 기울였다. 날카로운 턱선을 길게 핥으며 타고 올라간 혀가 뾰족한 귀 끝에 닿아서야 마음을 정한 것처럼 파고들었다. 깨지는 박자를 억누르며 떨리기 시작한 품안의 몸을 커크는 더 이상 막아서지 않았다. 더 잘 느끼도록 다가가기 위해 어깨를 좁히고 팔을 굽혔다. 머리채를 파고든 손이 뒷목덜미를 더듬으며 자리를 잡자 무심코 만족의 한숨이 흘렀다. 개에게 던져진 뼈처럼 매력적인 벌칸의 귀를 물고 빨며 바쁘던 커크의 입은 한참 뒤에야 떠들기 시작했다. 그가 한 모든 말들은, 한사람만을 위한 것이라 공유될 수 없었지만, 누구도 그 차별에 항의하지 않을 것이었다. 더러운 속삭임과 천박한 신음으로 커크는 스팍의 이성을 공격했고 닿을 수 있는 가장 깊은 곳까지 손을 뻗어 손톱을 박고 살점을 긁었다. 엄밀하게 말하자면 손만이 아니었고, 그거야말로 그날 밤을 시끄럽지 않고도 조용하지 않게 만든 것이었지만.

 

제임스 T 커크는 수많은 단점에 숨겨지지 않는 훌륭한 장점을 여러 개 가진 남자였다. 크기만으로 판단되지 않는 기준에게도 인정받을 수 있었던 것은, 원하는 것을 얻을 때까지 얼마든지 계속 물고 늘어지는 집착 때문일지도 모른다. 정확하게는, 목적을 이룰 만큼 계속할 수 있는 체력과 정신력의 조화라고 할 수 있었다. 경험으로 쌓이고 만 기술 또한 무시 못 할 요소였다.

 

얕은 예의를 차리지 않으며 파고드는 속도는 무거웠고 익숙해지기 힘든 박자를 만들 수 있었다. 커크는 둔중하게 압박할 줄 아는 남자였다. 힘을 잃지 않는 반복적인 자극과 미세한 각도에 몰두하는 정교함은 피부와 피부의 마찰을 뛰어 넘어 신경을 거스르는 영향력을 키우곤 했다. 짧게 흩어지는 숨소리를 막아 삼키며 아랫입술을 씹어대는 스팍의 이사이로 커크의 엄지가 느리고 대담하게 자리를 찾았다. 입술을 뭉개며 떨어지는 뜨거운 호흡과 고집스러운 손가락 아래에서 스팍은 오래 버티지 못했다. 손가락은 어느새 둘이 되었고 질척하게 젖은 손마디는 태연하고 뭉툭하게 입천장을 긁으며 스팍의 입을 열었다. 흔들리는 침대의 잡음과 비벼지는 천 소리가 잦아들은 잠시간의 정지상태는 거칠어진 심장과 가쁘게 들썩이는 어깨를 의식에 들이밀었다. 도망치던 꿈에서 깬 것 같기도 하고 어두운 심해를 헤엄치다 갑작스레 끌려나온 것도 같은 먹먹함이 불을 끄지 않은 호텔방마저 어둡게 만들었다.

 

길을 잃은 앞머리에는 땀방울이 아닌 습기가 스며들고 있었다. 반죽해놓은 밀가루처럼 반듯한 이마를 헤매던 커크의 눈이 스팍의 눈동자를 찾아본다. 거세게 감긴 눈꺼풀아래 펼쳐져있는 긴 속눈썹은 찔리면 피가 날 것처럼 뾰족했지만, 부드럽게 누른다면 감겨들 것처럼 매끄러웠다. 은은하게 달아오른 뺨과 달리 어두운 색을 만들어내는 이곳저곳의 피부가 커크의 눈에 그제야 들어왔다. 이렇게까지 거칠게 할 필요는 없을 텐데. 머뭇거리던 생각은 잠시 어정이다 깨끗하게 떠나갔다. 정말 필요를 따지자면 넘치는 상황이었다. 할 수 있는 걸 다 하지 않고선 죽을 것만 같았다. 상상도 못한 가능성이 현실로 닥쳐올 때 압축되는 혼란과 솟구치는 아드레날린은 거의 항상 커크의 모든 능력을 최고치로 끌어올리곤 했다. 체력의 한계와 도덕적 경계선 아래의 초조함은 그의 산만한 머리를 하나로 모아 집중력을 높여주었다.

 

무엇이 두려운지는 지금 알 수 없어 듣기 싫은 질문이었다. 커크는 방안의 불빛을 가리며 커져가고 퍼져가는, 보이지 않는 그림자를 느꼈다. 드러난 맨살에 소름이 돋자 참는 것처럼 멈춰있는 입술 사이로 미지근한 숨결이 새나왔다. 결심한 듯 움직인 커크의 손이 다음 순간 바닥을 고쳐 짚었다. 흐릿한 의식을 한곳으로 몰아놓으며 그는 본능에 충실했다. 이어져 있는 체온과, 겹쳐져 있는 피부와, 입안에 씹히는 살덩이에 집중하는 것은 현 시점에서 최선의 선택이 맞았다. 그만둘 수 없는 것이라면 일단 끝까지 가봐야 했다.

 

스팍의 절정은 숨죽이고 주의 깊게 기다리지 않았다면 놓칠 정도로 조용한 것이었다. 기다릴 만큼 기다려 한계에 달했던 커크의 비명은 흰 목덜미의 움푹 들어간 그늘 속으로 숨어들었다.

 

 

8

“식인행위에 관심이 있는 줄은 미처 몰랐어.”

 

가느다란 눈으로 중얼거리는 스팍에게 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 벌칸의 피부는 단단하기로 유명했지만 사람의 이빨 역시 나름대로 재주가 좋았다. 잇자국을 지우는 피멍이 붉고 노랗게 피어난 목덜미를 바라보며 그는 계속해서 고개를 끄덕였다. 얄팍하게 가라앉은 편편한 배를, 내쉴 때마다 깊게 패이고 팽창될 때에도 선이 깨끗한 스팍의 허리께를 손으로 훑어 아직 미지근한 정액을 긁어모은 커크는 마주친 시선을 놓치지 않으며 느리고 길게 혀를 내밀었다. 둘째손가락에 엉겨 묻은 진득한 흔적을 깨끗하게 빨아 없앤 뒤에서야, 웃음을 참는 것처럼 삐뚤어진 입술은 대답을 할 수 있었다.

 

“역사 깊은 관습에는 나름의 이유가 있었겠지. 지금으로선 그 매력을 이해할 수 있을 것 같아.”

 

비웃는 것처럼 올라가던 날카로운 눈썹이 금세 잠잠해졌다. 순식간에 잠들은 것처럼 눈감은 얼굴 아래에서 혀가 닿는 모든 피부를, 정액이 튄 가슴팍과 물리고 빨려 부풀어 있는 짙은 색의 유두까지 깨끗하게 핥아낸 뒤에야 커크는 고개를 들었다. 드러난 허리에서 굴곡을 만드는 근육의 움직임을 눈으로 쫓으며 그는 자연스럽게 기울어져 있는 긴 종아리를 쓰다듬었다.

 

빈 공간의 어딘가를 따라다니던 새파란 눈동자는 곧 새롭게 힘이 실리는 자신의 성기와 그런 그를 밀어내지 않는 눈앞의 육체를 깨달았다. 절정의 직후에 풀어진 채 그대로던 스팍의 몸은 새롭게 채워내는 압박에 박자를 맞추는 것처럼 부풀어 올랐다. 눈뜨지 않는 얼굴을 깨물거나 핥아보던 커크는 서두르지 않으며 작게 열린 입술에 입을 맞췄다. 침을 먹이고 혀를 섞는 것이 전부인 입맞춤을 계속하며 그는 제대로 감상하지 못했던 것을 이제부터 즐기기로 마음을 정했다.

 

단단하게 모양 잡힌 가슴팍을 지나가 잡게 된 것은 발기하는 순간에도 서늘함을 잃지 않는다. 자신의 손이 너무 뜨거워서였다. 녹아들듯 손바닥에 감겨오는 민감한 피부의 갈라진 틈을 손끝으로 찾아보며 커크는 웃음을 참을 수 없었다. 밀착된 피부가 만들어내는 끈덕진 소음 속에서 그는 스팍의 육체에 전부를 실었다. 땀이 솟기 시작하는 등으로 느껴진 방안의 공기는 시원했다. 무릎에 걸리는 것을 모두 치워버린 남자는 고스란히 보이는 피부의 결점과 미묘하게 각도가 다른 어깨뼈의 모양 등을 기억에 새기며 숨을 골랐다. 조용하고 부드러운 움직임으로 한번 두 번 숫자를 세는 듯이. 깊어지는 감각에 몰두하던 커크는 아랫배에 겹쳐지고 비벼지는 스팍의 성기가 흠뻑 젖은 것이 자신의 땀 때문인지 다가온 절정의 예고인지를 구분하지 못했다. 아직은 어려운 문제였다. 그렇게, 방금 전의 남자는 자신이 아니라는 듯 만들어낸 느리고 조용한 움직임으로도 커크는 스팍의 절정을 끌어낼 수 있었다. 서서히 높아지고 커지는 박자와 어긋나게 터지던 스팍의 신음은 깨진 유리가 밟히는 소리와 비슷한 색깔이었다.

 

거칠어진 호흡을 쉽게 가라앉히지 못하며 얼굴을 감싼 스팍의 손등에는 핏줄이 곤두서 있었다. 새까만 머리카락을 밀어내고 펼쳐진 손가락에 눈을 고정한 채 커크는 허리를 움직여 몸을 세웠다. 질척한 신음과 함께 빠져나온 뜨거운 덩어리는 화가 난 것처럼 꿈틀댔고 그는 검붉은 색의 분노를 온전히 이해했다. 단단한 손목으로 밑동을 억눌러 사정을 막고 있던 커크는 그래서, 스팍의 왼손을 끌고 오는 데 아무런 망설임을 느끼지 못했다. 숨죽인 호흡을 살피며 눈을 깜박이던 벌칸은 이끄는 손에 맞춰 상체를 세웠다. 기울어지는 어깨를 붙들어 침대 머리까지 가 기대도록 자세를 잡아준 커크는 그렇게, 다시금, 자리를 잡았다.

 

자꾸만 숙이는 검은 머리를 고쳐 잡고서 뒷목덜미를 붙들어 각도를 고정한 뒤에도 오른손은 가만있질 못했다. 옆구리를 쓰다듬던 왼손으로 커크는 버려져 있는 스팍의 허벅지를 찾아 자신의 무릎에 얹었다. 어쩔 줄 모르겠다는 것처럼 굳었던 다리는 곧 균형을 위해 벌려질 수밖에 없었고 부드러운 무릎 뒤의 살결이 고스란히 겹쳐지자 커크의 팔뚝에는 소름이 돋았다. 입안에 감도는 비릿한 뒷맛을 삼키며 무릎 꿇은 그의 앞에서 스팍은 이제 두 손을 내밀었다. 커크의 두 손은 다른 일에 바빴다.

 

자신의 신음에 맞춰 들썩이는 스팍의 팔과, 가슴과, 부드러워진 유두와 등허리와 날개 뼈 사이에서 접혀지는 탄력 있는 피부까지. 손에 닿는 모든 부분에 지문을 묻히며 커크는 숨을 토했고 장난 같은 웃음을 참느라 입안의 살을 깨물었다. 잘하고 있어, 그렇게 하는 거야, 자네 피부는 물고만 있는데도 단맛이 나는 것 같아……. 마른 뺨을 깨물고 뾰족한 속눈썹을 핥으면서 간간히 끊어지는 커크의 목소리는 끓고 있는 물에서 보글거리고 터지는 물거품 같이 주변의 공기를 적시는 열기로 가득 차 있었다. 한참동안이나 웃음과 섞여 새나오던 속삭임은 그러나 길지 못했다.

 

교묘하기로 유명한 부함장의 두 손이 함장의 박자를 찾아낸 뒤, 마찰이 아닌 압박으로 끝을 긁으며 얽혀들 때쯤에는 가슴팍이 맞닿은 수준이었다. 침대 머리에 밀려난 그대로 들려버린 스팍의 두 다리는 아슬아슬하게 바닥에 발을 댄 상태였고 달아오를 대로 달아있던 커크는 더 이상 말을 하지 않았다. 못했다. 품안에 가득 찬 단단하고 매끄러운 육체를 구석구석 만지던 그의 두 손은 둥글게 굽혀진 등허리의 당겨진 피부를 쓸어내리며 밑을 향했고 눌려있는 살 아래에서 갈라진 틈새의 구멍을 찾기란 어려울 수 없었다. 조금은 거칠게 주름을 만지며 탄력 있는 주변의 살을 터트릴 듯 쥐었던 커크는, 벌써 습관이 된 것처럼 무심코 들어간 손가락 하나에 스팍의 성기가 또다시 발기하는 것을 느꼈다. 흘러나오던 신음을 꿀꺽 넘기고 다급한 숨을 흘리며 회복 시간이 정말 빠르다고, 짧지 않은 말로 스팍을 놀리려던 커크의 계획은 그러나 제대로 시작되지도 못했다. 뭔가를 기다리는 것처럼 굳게 닫혀있던 스팍의 입술이 목덜미에 부딪히다 턱 아래 연한 살을 깨문 순간 커크는 돌아올 곳을 놓친 채 끝을 향해야 했다.

 

그가 떨어진 절벽은 믿어지지 않게 높았으며 떨어지는 데 걸린 시간만으로도 개인적인 기록을 갈아치웠다.

 

 

9

스팍과 보냈던 밤은 엄청난 것이었다. 아무리 강조해도 부족할 정도로.

그리고.

 

불을 켤 필요가 없는 환한 방안의 넓은 침대 위에서 커크는 눈을 떴다. 창문을 통해 들어오는 햇빛이 방안에 가득했다. 미약한 물소리를 들으며 욕실 문이 닫혀 있음을 확인한 그는 침대 머리에 등을 기대며 잠을 깼다. 커피와 베이컨과 오믈렛과 토마토 쥬스 등을 상상하며 사치스러운 평화를 즐기던 커크는, 그래서, 스팍과 사귀는 동안 우후라가 입을 다물고 지냈다는 것이 믿기지 않았다.

 

어떻게 그럴 수 있지? 비현실적인 긴장과 이완의 반복으로 몽롱했던 밤은 겪은 다음에야말로 믿기 힘든 경험이었다. 도대체 어떻게 우후라가 자신의 사생활을 사생활로 지키며 지낼 수 있었는지 의아해하던 그는 다음 순간 그럴 수밖에 없는 이유를 마주했다. 깨끗한 제복을 꺼내 입은 스팍은 커크가 잘 아는 장교의 모범이었다.

 

평상시 그대로, 어딘가 신경질적인 여운을 감춘 반듯한 표정을 바라보며 커크는 간밤의 기억이 조작된 것이 아닐까 등으로 자신을 의심하기 시작했다. 악의 가득한 정신체에게 스팍이 조종당했다던가, 등등으로, 수많은 가능성이 그 앞에 있었다. 새벽녘에 어울리던 잠에 취한 미소가 저 얼굴에 가능하다는 것은 아무래도 상상하기 어려운 일이었다.

 

커크는 상상할 이유가 없었지만. 그에게는 기억이 있었고 그는 그 기억이 거짓이라도 버릴 생각이 전혀 없었다. 의심을 쫓아내는 커크의 침묵을 무응답으로 받아들이며 준비를 끝낸 스팍은 오후에 소집된 또 다른 회의에 자신들의 출석이 요구되었다며 패드를 내밀었다. 아마도 조금은 걱정했었던 다음날의 어색함은 그렇게 넘겨졌다. 아무런 차이를 보이지 않으며 커크를 대하는 스팍의 태도는 안심되기도 하고 짜증나기도 하는 애매한 것이었다. 아무런 차이를 보이지 못하는 자신만큼이나 의중을 알 수 없고 판단이 불가능했다.

 

놀랍게도 그날의 기억은 반복되었고, 반복은 곧 일상이 되었지만, 사실상 그것 역시 이상한 일이 아닐지도 모른다. 둘은 각자의 방과 자유의지를 가진 성인이었다. 위기상황의 아드레날린과 갑작스러운 정적의 허전함은 성적인 해소나 안전함 등을 구하기에 적절한 조건이었다. 시작이 쉬웠고 결과가 좋았으니 충분히 예측 가능한 전개였다. 반복을 방해하는 요소는 아무 것도 없었다. 그 자연스러운 흐름과 늘어가는 친밀함이야말로 커크의 판단을 흐리게 만드는 원인이었다. 그런 상황 자체는 아무런 문제가 되지 못했다. 문제가 되지 못하며 슬그머니 그의 일상에 등장한 것들은 그런 것뿐이 아니었다.

 

 

10

커크는 자신이 손에 만져지는 접촉을 즐긴다는 사실을 어릴 때부터 알고 있었다. 물질주의와는 상관없는 취향이었다. 적당하게 구시대적인 한적한 동네에서 고독한 어린 시절을 보낸 탓도 아니었으며 맨손싸움을 즐기는 성격이어서도 아니었다. 그는 애초에 손기술이 좋은 소년이었다. 가끔 그의 손발은 자신의 의지를 가진 것처럼 새로운 습관을 만들었고 그것들의 대부분은 그의 머리나 일상에 피해를 끼치지 않았다. 좀 두들겨 맞는다고 하루가 망쳐지라는 법은 없었다. 어지간한 갈등과 시비에는 익숙해진지 오래이기도 했다. 일단 오년이라는 시간동안 그의 매일에 함께하는, 우주선에 가득한 대원들은 그의 그런 습성에 별다른 불편을 보이지 않았다. 그럴 정도로 심각하거나 대단한 버릇이 아니기 때문이라고 커크는 믿었다.

 

그래서 그는, 함교의 한복판에서 스팍의 어깨에 손대는 자신을 깨닫고서도 별다른 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 처음 있는 일도 아니었고 굳이 따지자면 처음부터 그랬던 것도 같았다. 그의 입과 마찬가지로 그의 손은 뇌의 명령과 따로 놀 때가 많았다. 스팍은 확실하게 아무렇지 않아 보였다. 의지로 벌어지는 현상이 아니었고 그런 만큼 순수한 행동인 것을 느껴서일 수도 있었다. 벌칸의 상식과 스팍의 성격을 보자면 환영할법한 인간의 버릇이 아니기는 했다. 점차적으로 늘어나기 시작한 자신의 행동이 스팍의 섬세한 신경에 거슬릴지 모른다는 것은 쉽게 추측되는 가정이었지만, 마찬가지로 그들의 역사와 커크의 성격을 보자면 충분히 감수될만한 행동이기도 했다. 커크의 생각은 그랬다.

 

그의 생각은 무의미했고 불필요하게 길었다.

 

심지어 그만두기조차 힘들었다. 간신히 생각의 방향을 틀어낸 커크는 한숨을 내쉬며 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그는 변명하는 스스로를 외면하고 아무렇지 않을 정도로 머리가 나쁘지 않았다. 추궁하는 자가 없기에 더 한심한 짓거리였다. 스팍과의 관계에서 일어난 변화와 그 여파는 그를 혼란시켰다. 사실상 불분명한 것이 아무것도 없기에 혼란은 옳은 표현이 아니었다.

 

제임스 T 커크는 당황하고 있었다. 무엇에? 답은 나오지 않았다. 몰라서가 아니라 고를 수가 없어서였다. 이 질문이 만약 객관식이었다면, 그가 골라야 할 번호가 하나 이상이란 정도는 주의사항에 적혔을 일이었다.

 

커크의 과거에 스팍에 대한 망상이나, 단발적인 행운의 저장이나, 일상적인 성관계에 대한 소망이 없었다면 그것은 거짓이었다. 하지만 그 과거에는 관련된 노력이 없었다. 커크가 스팍과의 관계에서 인지해온 것들은 모두, 지극히 건전한 신뢰나 우정을 위해서였다. 의식적이지 않게 일어났던 그의 노력은 쉬운 것뿐이 아니었지만, 지금의 현실을 가져온 뭔가는 아무래도 그보다 간단한 것이었다. 커크는 정말로, 이 정도까지는 제대로 원해본 적도 없었다.

 

그는 자신의 허락이나 견해를 묻지 않으며 진전된 현재가 당황스러웠다. 참여해 실행하고도 뭐가 뭔지 나중에나 알게 되는 경우는 꼭 전쟁과 정치와 회사생활에서만 일어나는 상황이 아니었다. 그의 본능은 둔해져 있었다. 상상을 뛰어넘는 현실에 마비된 사람처럼.

 

아무것도 기대하지 않으면서 모든 가능성이 열려있던 과거는 이제, 과거로 흘러갔다.

 

무섭게시리.

 

 

11

날 좀 보라는 현실의 외침은 예상 못한 곳에서 시작됐다. 어느 적당히 바쁜 오후 저녁을 먹으러 모여 앉은 함장의 테이블에는 어쩐 일인지 사람이 많았다. 외곽의 스타베이스를 지나며 맞이하게 된 짧은 방문의 손님들이었다. 여러 부대 소속의 대원들이 자원해온 만남은 견학이라 하기엔 살벌한 것이었다. 허가받은 목적이 관광인 만큼 임무라고 하기에도 어설프기는 마찬가지였다. 엔터프라이즈의 이곳저곳을 둘러본 그들은 현장의 담당 대원들과 이론과 다른 실전에 관해 의견을 교환했다. 네다섯 개의 테이블에 흩어진 그들은 엔터프라이즈의 대원들과 잘 섞여 앉아 몇몇 특이한 임무나 특수한 행성에 대해 담소를 나누고 있었다. 분위기는 화기애애했다. 심각하고 어려운 화제를 몇 개인가 해치우며 이제는 가벼워진 그들의 질문은 커크도 쉽게 피할 수 없었다. 예상이 가능했던 다양한 소재 중 첫 번째는, 함선 내부의 장기임무에서 대원들 간의 개인적인 교류에 대해 어떤 입장이냐는 것이었다.

 

사내연애에 대해 어떻게 생각하세요. 간단하게 요약되는 직업적인 질문은 다양한 내부와 외부를 통해 연애가 아닌 것들에만 정통한 남자에게 물어보는 질문치고는, 사실, 무난한 편이었다. 개개인의 개인적인 사정이 함대의 안전에 위협되지 않는 이상 함장은 아무런 입장을 갖고 있지 않다는 것이 커크의 대답이었다. 많은 고민 없이 산뜻하게 나온 그의 대답 역시 무난했다. 그러나 질문은 거기서 그치지 않았다. 시시콜콜하게 캐묻기 시작한 그녀는 어쩌면 현재 누군가의 고백을 받아들일지 어떨지를 고민 중인 것도 같았다. 이따위 소리를 공공장소에서 해야 할 만큼 절절한 이유가 있을 수도 있었다. 있어야만 한다고 생각하며 커크는 입을 다물었다.

 

각자의 의견이 투척되며 토론이 되어 가는듯한 분위기에 짐을 덜은 함장은 예의바르게 경청하며 자신의 식사에 관심을 돌렸다. 껍질 콩의 껍질을 칼날로 가르고 있는 스팍에게 말을 걸려는 순간 커크는 다시금 화제의 중심이 되어버린 자신의 이름을 들었다. 자리가 너무 가까워서? 아니, 다른 방에 있었다 해도 누군가 달려와 말해줬을 내용이었다. 아니면 자신이 그 자리에 있었음을 부인하던지.

 

“어쩌면 우리 모두 커크 함장님의 방식을 따르는 게 편할지도 몰라요.”

“뭘 말하는 거지, 소위?”

“그, 있잖아요. 잠만 자는 거.”

“……."

 

다갈색 긴머리를 가진 어린 소위의 얼굴에서 커크는 아무런 악의를 찾을 수 없었다. 그랬다면 그의 얼굴에 대고 저런 대답을 하지는 못했을 것이다. 주변의 다수 역시 마찬가지였다. 제임스 T 커크는, 정치적인 이유와 도덕적인 계산으로 '동기처럼 친근한 젊은 함장' 의 이미지를 고수하기로 마음먹었던 자신의 결정을 후회했다. 이미 쏟아진 물이었기에 후회만이 가능했다.

 

커크의 경력이나 성공, 이뤄낸 성과 등을 본다면 그의 요란했던 사생활이 정신건강에 좋은 방식이란 평가가 가능했다. 외부의 시선으로는. 상식적인 이들에게는 말도 안 되는 소리였다. 하지만 토론이라는 것은 원래가 그렇게 생각하지 않아도 방향을 정해 상상의 나래를 펼쳐야 재밌었었다. 빈약하기 그지없는 증거를 끌어다 건강한 목적을 위해 커크의 사생활을 옹호하고 비평하는 손님들의 주변에서, 주제를 조금이나마 알고 있는 모두가 눈길을 피했다. 아무도 스팍을 바라보지 않았다. 자신이 이 자리에 있던 것을 부인하고 싶기에 그것을 어서 사실로 만들려는 다수의 움직임이 갑자기 늘어났다.

 

찾아온 손님들은 그렇지 않았다.

 

“난 커크 함장님에게 함내에 정해놓은 상대가 있다고 들었어요. 요즘 들어 외우주까지 전해지는 그의 소문이 적어진 건 그 때문이라고.”

“확실히 고정된 편이 더 편리할 것 같기는 합니다. 그런데 누구를 말하는 거죠? 나도 들었는데, 설마 같은 상대일까요? 믿을만한 정보였나요?”

“의사라던데?”

“……흠, 맞아요. 나도 그렇게 들었어요.”

 

그것 역시, 새로운 소문은 아니었다. 커크의 몇 안 되는 친구관계에 시끄러운 술버릇과 음침한 잠꼬대 외의 것이 존재한다는 추측은 많은 이들이 언급했던 착각이었다. 어쩌다가 저런 대화가 당사자들 앞에서 가능해 진건지, 미래의 자료를 위해 방금 전의 상황을 돌이켜보던 커크는 숨죽이며 귀 기울이는 주변의 침묵에 등의 한다는 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 굳이 말하자면 이렇게까지 놀랄 소리는 아니었다. 잘생긴 남자 둘이 어울린다면 나올 법한 소리라고 커크는 한때 생각했었고 그 의견은 변함없었다.

 

그러나 그에게는 이 이상의 진전을 막아야 한다는 직감이 있었다. 방법이 떠오르지 않아 초조한 마음으로 커크는 주먹을 쥐었다. 주의를 기울이지 않으며 오랜 시간 무시해온 이야기에 새삼스레 반응하기란 쉽지 않았다. 천정과 벽이 만나는 어딘가에 시선을 고정한 채 커크는 자신의 조건을 검토했다. 젊고 친근한 함장의 이미지를 박살낸다고 그 즉시 어렵고 엄격한 함장이 되는 것은 아니었다. 바랄 수 있을 최상의 결과는 보기보다 예민하다는 소리일까? 갈등은 당연했다.

 

맥코이는 그렇지 않았지만. 한참 전부터 고개를 흔들며 모두를 쏘아보던 그의 참을성은 이미 끊어질 때를 지나 있었다. 감정적인 문제를 제외시킨 채 해소만을 위한 관계에서, 건강한 성인인 이상 일부의 의견으로는 필수불가결한 성적인 관계의 상대는 고정적인 것이 나은지 객관적인 것이 나은지 가늠하던 한명이 기어코 그의 의견을 청해왔다.

 

“글쎄, 자네들은 확실히 어떤 조치가 필요해 보이기는 해. 자위를 하는 것도 고민스러워 남의 손을 공짜로 빌리려는 고상함은 또 처음 보는 짓거리야. 화대를 깎으려는 집단이 차라리 더 믿음직하겠어. 최소한 그쪽은 시세정도는 알고 있을 테니까.”

 

그 문장에서 파생될 수 있는 토론과 갈등은 너무나도 다양했다. 까칠한 의사 특유의 괴상한 은유법에 익숙해진 엔터프라이즈의 대원들은 그렇기에 아무런 참견을 하지 않으며 식사를 계속했다. 어색한 공백으로 박자를 잃은 넓은 공간에서, 자신의 사생활이 아무리 지루해도 제임스 T 커크의 수준까지 떨어지기는 힘들 것이라 혼잣말하는 맥코이의 목소리는 불필요하게 컸다. 특히 요즘에는 더하다고, 아무 것도 부럽지 않다고 덧붙이는 소리까지 구석구석에 들릴 만큼.

 

딱 적당한 것은 술루의 목소리였다.

 

“사생활이 존재하기는 한다는 소리죠?”

“-아니 자네까지 그러기야? 저치들은 아니겠지만 우린 앞으로도 계속 여기서 밥을 먹어야 해!”

“긍정도 부정도 없는 소극적인 인식이 요즘 함내에 유행하더군요.”

“얼굴값 하는 자식들은 답이 없는 법이지.”

“본인의 얘기라면 전적으로 동의합니다.”

 

목에 걸린 고깃덩어리가 유독 컸던 것처럼, 터져 나온 기침과 함께 맥코이의 대답은 박자를 놓쳤다. 애초에 대상이 그 하나가 아니던 술루의 말은 거기서 그치지 않았다.

 

“하지만 아까 하신 소리에는 다른 의견을 더하고 싶어요. 개인의 사생활에서 성적인 범위라면, 커크 함장님의 수준이 평균을 끌어올리는 쪽이라는 걸…… 잘 알고 있으니까요.”

 

차분한 마침표 뒤로 막연한 침묵이 모두를 감쌌다. 의미심장한 정적과 불안한 눈빛 아래에서 그릇 바닥의 수프를 긁어 먹던 술루는, 입을 벌리고 자신을 쳐다보는 체콥과 눈을 마주쳤다. 자신을 향한 그런 표정이 하나가 아니란 것을 알아차린 그는 천천히 의자에 등을 기대며 허리를 곧게 폈다.

 

“아카데미의 아시아 연합은 굉장히 활발한 단체거든요. 인종차별이 태연한 동네라, 구성원의 90% 이상이 그쪽 지역 태생이에요.”

 

알지 않느냐는 듯 어깨를 으쓱하는 그에게 모두는 똑같은 표정을 유지했다. 답답하다는 것처럼 움직인 조종사의 손이 어떤 뜻인지는 아무도 해석하지 못했다. 입맛을 다시며 천정에 눈을 돌리던 술루는 한숨을 내쉬며 설명을 추가했다.

 

“다들 알겠지만, 함장님의 취향은 짙은 색 머리에 어두운 눈동자잖아요? 전 어쩌다보니 검은 머리에 어두운 눈동자의 미인을…… 여럿 알고 있어서, 어, 그렇습니다.”

 

웅성거리는 동의와 끄덕거려지는 고개들 다음으로 이해심 가득한 일상이 드디어 돌아왔다. 지극히 개인적인 취향에 대한 타인의 평가에 소리를 지르며 뛰쳐나올 함장의 반박이 부재한 것은 돌아온 평화가 소중해서라 이해될 수 있었다. 실제적으로 커크는, 정말로 오랜만에, 자신에 관한 진실을 남의 입을 통해 배웠다는 섬뜩한 순간을 맞이해 내면의 경악을 가라앉히느라 바빴을 뿐이지만. 그는 그때, 자신에게 그렇게까지 두드러지고 구체적인 취향이 존재하는 것을 난생 처음 알게 됐었다. 다. 반사적으로 부정하고 싶은 마음은 정말 그런 것 같다는 자각과 함께 어물거리고 부스러졌다.

 

굳이 거부하고 싶을 이야기는 아니기도 했다. 검은 머리에 어두운 눈동자의 미인들은 자신의 금발과 새파란 눈동자 곁에서 서로를 돋보이게 하는 좋은 그림을 만들었다. 꼭 그런 이유가 아니더라도 그가 미인에 약한 것은 널리 알려진 사실이었다. 커크는 외면의 아름다움에 집중하는 자기 자신을 부끄러워 한 적 없었다. 인간적인 매력을 더해주는 약점은 당사자의 인생에 좋은 영향을 끼치기도 했다.

 

그랬던 것도 같다.

 

 

12

그날 밤 늦게 커크는 홀로 불을 밝히고 앉은 의료 부대의 책임자를 찾아갔다. 앉은자리에서 일어나지도 않으며 가볍지 술병을 받아 들은 맥코이는 잔뜩 찌푸린 얼굴로 라벨을 읽었다. 수없이 지나쳤을 책장 구석의 액자 몇 개를 건드리며 커크는 목을 풀었다. 으흠. 으흠흠흠.

 

“오늘 일은 고마워.”

“……뭘 말하는 거지?”

“그러니까, 그거 말이야.”

“무슨 소리를 하는지 통 모르겠군.”

“…….”

“앞으로 계속 이렇게 편안할 작정이니, 방해하지 말라고.”

 

찌푸린 얼굴로 무지를 요구하는 친구의 앞에서 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 어차피 그도, 무슨 말을 어떻게 해야 하는지 통 모르겠는 것은 같았다.

 

 

13

굳이 따져보자면 당연한 일이었다. 스팍과 우후라는 자신들이 그런 사이라는 것을 누구에게도 말하지 않았었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 가까운 이들은 시간과 함께 알 것을 알게 될 수밖에 없었다. 그가 아는 사람들 중 제일로 무표정을 잘 만드는 두 명의 연애조차 완벽한 비밀로 남지 못했다. 애초에 숨기는 것이 아니었기도 했지만, 흠. 둘은 그런 면에서 똑 닮은 사이였다. 요란한 선언이나 시끄러운 참견을 싫어하는 둘이라면 자신들의 사적인 관계를 남들에게 알릴 이유를 찾지 못했을 것이다. 왜냐면 없었으니까.

 

그것은 커크도 마찬가지였다. 그리고 그는, 우후라의 자리에 자신을 대입해보는 스스로를 깨달은 순간 욕설을 뱉었다. 화가 나서는 아니었다. 어색한 기분이나 죄책감도 등장하지 않았다. 그의 뒷머리를 스치고 지나가는 불안은 원인모를 것이었고 그것이 가장 큰 공포였다. 어서 답을 써야한다는 초조함에 식은땀이 나는 이마를 아무리 닦아내도 문제가 읽히지 않았다. 이유 없이 들썩이는 마음을 억지로 잡아두며 하루하루를 버티던 그에게 우주는 동정을 표했다.

 

엔터프라이즈의 새로운 임무는 모욕적일정도로 간단한 것이었다. 디디카피오의 자원을 한가하게 검토하던 연방은 그들의 땅에서 쓰레기로 취급되는 모종의 광석이 어떤 특수한 에너지원의 유일한 여과제라는 것을 발견했다. 그 특수한 에너지원을 갖고 있는 먼 곳의 행성과 그들이 만약 무역을 시작해 함께 협력한다면, 각자의 왕국은 계산이 어려운 부를 얻을 수 있었고 연방은 상당히 가치 있는 동맹을 얻을 수 있었다. 디디카피오의 여왕은 자신이 만났던 유일한 연방의 함장을 중개자로 요청했으며 상부에서는 거절할 명분을 찾을 수 없었다.

 

디디카피오의 여왕과 만나기까지는 아홉 시간 사십 이 분이 남아 있었다. 관광을 다니듯 한가로운 임무에 흥겨워하는 대원들 사이에서, 커크는 복습과 예습을 재개했다.

 

 

14

행성의 하늘은 기억하던 대로 보라색이었다. 분홍빛 여명을 만들며 펼쳐지는 장관을 창밖으로 바라보며 잠을 쫓아낸 커크는 스팍을 찾아갔다. 그의 질문은 연습했던 대로 간단명료했다.

 

“왜 마인드 멜드를 하지 않는 거지?”

“……누구와?”

 

단도직입적인 질문을 만드느라 정신을 빼앗겼던 커크는 아침 인사를 잊었지만 스팍은 뻔한 것을 언급하지 않았다. 그러나 질문 자체의 오류는 지적할 수밖에 없었다. 모든 답의 탄생에는 걸맞은 질문이 필요했다.

 

“누구겠어? 우린 이제 그 징그러운 여자를 또 만나야 한다고. 지난번 방문을 기억한다면 이번의 만남이 얼마나 불쾌할지 충분히 짐작되잖아! 평소라면 문화의 차이를 넘어선 무례함에 대해 강력하게 항의하는 보고서를 명령했을 테지만, 그러기엔 내가 가진 기반이 부족하다고. 텔레파시를 느끼고 싶어 하는 정도라면 그런 집착은 불가능해. 그녀가 원하는 이유는 따로 있지?”

“…….”

 

스팍의 침묵은 회피가 아니었다. 열린 문 곁으로 비켜서는 긴 목덜미가 검은색 셔츠 위에서 희게 번졌다. 대답을 위해 말을 고르는 것처럼 느리게 끄덕이는 옆모습을 바라보다 커크는 뒤늦게 발을 움직였다. 복도에서 떠들기에는 긴 대화가 예상되는 상황이었다. 그의 짐작은 옳았다. 방의 조명을 밝힌 뒤 남아있는 향을 끈 스팍은 커크에게 자리에 앉기를 권했다. 좁은 의자에 먼저 앉은 커크의 등은 꼿꼿했다. 이유모를 초조함으로 갑갑해진 가슴에는 쿵쾅거리는 심장박동이 튀어나올 것처럼 들이박고 있었다.

 

마주한 의자에 앉은 스팍의 두 손이 탁자위에서 손바닥을 보였다. 아무것도 아닐 그 작은 몸짓에 커크의 세상은 순식간에 좁아졌다. 보이지 않는 벽을 세우는 것처럼 선명해진 스팍의 눈과 마주친 순간 커크는 숨이 막혔다. 별이 보이지 않는 밤하늘의 보름달처럼 고고한 눈동자에 들어있는 것은 자신뿐이었다.

 

“몇 년 전의 그 날 자네는 마인드 멜드를 경험했지. 압축된 정보의 전달을 위해 실행된 행위에도 약간의 정신감응은 뒤따랐을 거야. 그렇지 않아?”

 

커크는 타닥거리던 모닥불과 눈이 얼어붙은 동굴의 벽을 기억해냈다. 이름을 붙이기 힘든 감정의 덩어리에 휘말려 타는 것 같던 눈두덩이, 육체에 새겨진 지식과 감각이 생생하게 되살아나는 것만 같아 그는 말문이 막혔다. 머리가 아플 정도로 세게 눈을 감았다 뜨면서 눈앞의 현실을 확인한 커크는, 그렇다 말하지 못하면서도 고개를 끄덕였다. 펼쳐진 손바닥을 향해 내리깔린 스팍의 속눈썹이 그림자를 만들지 않으며 고스란히 드러났다. 시선을 감춘 스팍의 말이 이어졌다.

 

“벌칸의 마인드 멜드는 열 수 있는 문을 뜻하지 않네. 그 능력은 기술적으로 말해 문을 여는 손에 더 가까워. 인간의 손으로 가능한 것이 얼마나 다양한지 모르지 않을 테지. 집어내고, 골라내며, 줄 수 있고 받을 수 있지. 붙들 수 있고 밀어낼 수 있고 끌어안을 수 있고……. 목을 조를 수 있고 눈물을 닦아줄 수 있고. 상대와 자신의 정신과 기억이라는 소우주 안에서 벌칸의 마인드 멜드는 무궁무진한 가능성을 갖고 있는 무서운 것이야. 그리고 그 조절과 통제에는 언제나 위험이 존재하지.”

“그냥 우주에도 언제나 위험이 존재하는 것처럼?”

“……그래, 그런 정도의 확률일 뿐이야. 내게 익숙한 개체는, 예를 들어 같은 벌칸이거나 같은 인간이거나, 혹은 지능이 떨어지는 동물의 경우에는 그 위험이 낮은 편이고. 문제의 발생률이 줄고 그 예측도 수월해져 그 정도의 확률은 무시하라고 분류될 정도로. 하지만 그녀의 경우는 달랐어. 디디카피오의 토착민들은 우리에게 낯선 기능으로 구축된 정신세계를 보유했고 높은 수준으로 발전된 신경체계를 자유자재로 조절할 수 있었지. 여왕의 더듬이는 단순한 감지장치일 뿐이었어. 그러나 그녀의 촉수가 얼마만큼의 신경을 갖고 있는지 우리는 알지 못하네.”

 

스팍은 디디카피오인들의 신체적 능력에 대해 커크의 예상을 뛰어 넘는 지식을 갖고 있었다. 자신은 분명 보고서를 읽어놓고도 놓쳐버린 것이 얼마나 많은 걸까? 침울해진 커크는 스스로를 책망했다. 그런 마음을 알겠다는 듯 스팍의 설명은 끊이지 않았다.

 

“이해가 쉽게 요약하자면, 서로에게 존재할 위험을 감수하면서까지 새로운 것을 경험하고 싶다는 그녀의 요청은 과학자의 관점에서 칭찬할만한 것이 확실해. 그러나 낯선 환경과 이질적인 정신세계를 감당하면서 그녀의 요구에 응하기에는 나의 능력이 부족했고…… 지난번의 대화에서 나는 그 점을 분명히 했지. 이번의 방문에서는 곤란하거나 불편한 일이 없을 것이라 믿고 있어.”

 

그 설명은 거의 완벽했다. 단순하게 말해 함께 벗고 수영하자는 것과 비슷한 요청이었고 자신은 예의바르게 거절했다는 소리였다. 이론적으로는 부족한 비유였지만 옆에 서서 그 과정을 목격했던 커크는, 디디카피오의 여왕이 스팍의 육체를 '느끼게' 되는 것으로도 충분히 만족했으리란 진실을 알고 있었다. 그녀의 끈질긴 요청을 스팍은 예의만이 아닌 자신의 안전을 핑계 삼아 거절했으며 그 핑계는 사실 합리적인 것이었고 그렇기에 그녀도 말귀를 알아들었을 것이라는 스팍의 주장은- 설득될법한 이야기였다. 혹시라도 공식적으로 불평할 경우 변명이 되기에 충분했다.

 

하지만 전부는 아니었다. 그래서 커크의 입은 참지 못했다.

 

“그게 전부가 아니잖아? 그녀는 우리가 생각하는 것보다 더 벌칸을 잘 아는 것처럼 보였어. 그러더라고. 벌칸의 연인은, 서로의 영혼에 손을 담근다고……. 그건 무슨 뜻이지?”

“…….”

 

스팍의 침묵은 회피가 아니었다. 반사적으로 크게 떠진 그의 눈에서 흰자위가 새하얗게 빛났다. 찰나의 한 줄 틈새로 당황한 감정을 알아본 커크는 메마른 목에 침을 삼켰다. 조용해졌다 싶은 심장이 줄에서 풀려난 개처럼 요동쳤다. 선이 분명하고 끝이 뾰족한 스팍의 윗입술과 도톰하다 싶게 색이 보이는 아랫입술이 싸우는 것처럼 서로를 짓눌렀다. 사람이었다면 금세라도 핏방울이 터질 것만 같았다. 꽉 다문 입술을 괴롭히며 숙여져있던 스팍의 고개가 잠시 뒤 앞을 향해 들려졌다. 자신의 눈을 마주하지 않는, 바라보는 것으로 보여도 아닌 것이 분명한, 살짝 아래를 향한 조심스러운 시선이 커크는 불만스러웠다. 뭐라고 한마디 하려던 그는 그러나 곧바로 나온 스팍의 대답에 열린 입 그대로 굳고 말았다.

 

“벌칸의 마인드 멜드는, 육체적인 교합이 일어날 때의 흥분된 신경을 통해 정신적인 교합을 이룰 수 있는 것으로 알려져 있네.”

“…….”

“절정의 순간과 교차될 경우 그 성공률은 98.3%에 달하며 과거에 익숙해진 상대일수록 그 영향이 극대화되지. 또한 애착이 깊어 친숙해진 개체일 경우 육체적인 과정을 생략하고도 깊이 있는 결합이 가능하며 그때 뒤따르는 만족은 신경계에 직접적인 자극을 가해 물리적인 반응 또한 불가능하지 않고, 그리고…….”

 

화가 난 것처럼 빨라졌던 목소리가 바람이 빠진 것처럼 훅 하고 잦아들었다. 눈만 깜박거리며 정보의 습득과 해석에 버거워하는 커크의 침묵 앞에서 스팍은 목소리를 가다듬었다. 실수를 했다는 것처럼 미약하게 찌푸려진 미간의 주름을 커크는 놓치지 않았다. 어울리지 않는, 엄청나게 어울리지 않는, 그런데도 이상하게 가슴이 두근거려 눈을 뗄 수 없게 만드는 잔뜩 굳은 얼굴로 스팍은 다시금 입을 열었다.

 

“물론 이것들은 마인드 멜드의 결과 중 일부에 불과해. 벌칸의 연인이나 가족이 서로간의 능력을 통해 감정을 교류하거나 지식을 전달하는 것은 어찌 보자면 전통적인 관습에 가깝고, 말했다시피 통제와 조절이 요구되는 정신감응 능력은 언제나 위험을 내포하고 있기에 필수적인 것이 아닌 선택적인 행동양식이지. 낯선 정신과의 결합에서 발생할법한 일탈은 친숙한 정신에서 선을 넘기 쉬우며 지나치게 감정적인 상황에서는 추천되지 않기도 하네.”

 

땅에 파묻혔던 금덩이마냥 묵직하고 번쩍이는 정보의 폭격 앞에서 커크는 추가적인 시간이 필요했다. 그러니까, 말하자면. 그는 이제, 스팍이 정말로 디디카피오 여왕의 무례함을 성희롱의 범주로 취급해서 신고할 수 있는 입장이었음을 알게 되었으니.

 

“그- 육체적인 교합 말이지, 그러니까, 그걸 말하는 게 맞지?”

“…….”

“그거 말야. 그러니까, 말 그대로 합체되는…….”

 

야한 단어를 처음 배운 일곱 살처럼 더듬거리는 커크에게 스팍은 눈썹을 올렸다. 제대로 끝맺지 못하는 그의 중얼거림을 한심하다는 것처럼 정리해준 것은 힘이 덜해진 스팍의 목소리였다.

 

“그래. 직전의 설명에서 사용된 육체적인 교합이란 표현은, 성교를 지칭한 용어였어.”

“…….”

“마인드 멜드를 통한 개체간의 결합에서 얻어질 수 있는 물리적인 반응 또한, 그때의 절정에서 얻어지는 사정을 뜻한 것이고.”

“…….”

 

침착해진 스팍의 어두운 눈동자 앞에서 느껴지는 기묘한 해방감과 의미 모를 감각들로 커크는 잠시, 발밑의 땅을 잊었다. 어지러움의 여운을 느끼며 멍해져있는 그의 귀에 함장을 찾는 목소리가 들려왔다. 디디카피오 사절단의 도착을 알리는 체콥의 발음이 오늘따라 알아듣기 힘든 것은 아마도, 과도한 정보로 수용치를 초과한 그의 머리가 책임질 일이었다.

 

 

15

네 시간 사십오 분 후 짐 커크는 어수선하게 시작된 아침의 생각을 끝마칠 수 있었다. 본질적으로 그 생각의 시작은 더 오래전의 과거였지만 구체적으로 언어화 될 수 있게 형태가 잡힌 것은 그날이 최초였다. 던져졌던 씨앗은 비를 맞으며 자라나 싹을 틔웠고…… 그럴 경우 씨앗이 그 원천인가? 씨앗은 어디에서 나오고?

 

씨앗이 나인지 과일이 나인지 헷갈려하던 그는 되먹지 못한 은유법을 버리며 단순하게 말을 잘랐다. 머릿속에서. 뒷목덜미부터 번져가는 식은땀을 참아내며 남아 있는 지성을 총동원한 커크는 원하는 말을 찾아낼 수 있었다. 최소한 한번은 경험한 상황이었지만 과거와 너무나 다른 탓에 그는 연륜을 전혀 활용하지 못했다. 실패는 성공의 어머니라더니 이게 뭐야. 엄밀하게 말하자면 처음부터 성공했었기 때문일까? 그러든지 말든지!

 

또다시 딴 길로 새나간 스스로에게 진절머리 치며 그는 호흡을 골랐다. 지금 커크는 자신의 전부가 필요했다. 남은 모든 것을 긁어모은 그는 현재, 마침내 스팍의 대답과 그 대답을 만들어낸 모든 환경요소를 이해할 수 있게 된, 아주 중요한 인생의 순간을 맞이하고 있었다. 미지의 가능성에 필수적으로 존재하며 언제나 망설이게 만드는 그것을 절절하게 알던 그는 마침내 어째서 스팍이 그리도 두려워했는지를 깨달았던 것이다.

 

원래가 꼭 해야 할 것이 아니며, 정말로 그래야 할 필요가 없었고, 말도 안 되게 중요하기 때문에 이후에 발생할 여파가 두려워 조심하고 망설이다 미뤄놓고 마는 것은- 겁을 내며 외면한 소중한 것들은, 그에게 낯선 것이 아니었다.

 

마치, 사랑한다는 말처럼.

 

 

16

커크는 정말로 언제나 답을 얻지는 못했다. 하지만 노력의 대가와 눈 먼 행운의 조화는 그럭저럭 버틸만한 인생을 만들 수 있었다. 그 나이로 이만큼의 만족을 얻어내다니 제법 대단하다고 누군가는 칭찬할 지도 모른다.

 

그러나 그는 거창한 칭찬을 원한 적이 없었다. 그가 바란 것이 무엇인지는, 사실, 아무도 듣지 못했던 비밀이었다. 왜냐면 답이 없었으니까. 본인 역시 닥쳐오고 나서야 어렴풋이 알게 되었다. 있는 줄조차 몰랐던 그의 소망은 소박할 만큼 애처로웠다. 인생의 끝에서 밝혀진 것들은 단순했다. 눈앞의 것에 몰두하게 되는 찰나가 그 길의 마지막이라면 순간의 충동 또한 영원을 시작하는 첫걸음이 될 수 있을까.

 

아니라도 그뿐이었다. 어차피 영원이란 그렇게까지 대단해 보이지 않았다. 발작적인 경련과 함께 흐릿해지는 왼쪽 눈을 부릅뜨며 커크는 숨을 모았다. 시간이 남아나는 것처럼 다음을 믿고 여유를 부려봤자 이런 꼴을 당할 뿐이지. 그렇게까지 막 사는 인생은 벗어났다 생각했는데도 어쩌면 이렇게 막막한지, 열심히 산다고 살았던 지난 몇 년이 뭉텅이로 한심해지는 기분이었다. 괜한 여유에 배부른 고민으로 사치를 부리다 마지막의 마지막이 닥쳐와 허둥대며 후회하는 절망 역시 새롭지 않았다. 그는 정말로 경험이 많았다. 죽음의 문턱 따위야 못해도 세 번은 밟아본 몸이었다.

 

그는 이제 곧 죽는 것이 분명했고, 할 말을 하지 못한 게 원통해 귀신이 될 것만 같았다.

 

 

17

커크는 자신의 질문을 똑똑히 기억했다. 그는 스팍에게 어째서 하지 않느냐 물었었다. 그는 스팍에게, 하고 싶냐 묻지 않은 자신을 저주했다.

 

그리고 그는 스팍에게 어떤 책을 좋아하느냐고도 묻지 않았고, 명상을 할 때마다 향을 고르는지 아니면 정해진 것이 있는지도 묻지 않았고, 자신의 식사습관에 혐오감을 느끼는지 그렇다면 고쳐주길 바라는지도 묻지 않았었다. 내가 널 울렸는지, 혹은 웃게 했는지, 꿈에서 지르는 비명으로 잠을 깨우지는 않았는지? 커크는 영원히 답을 모를 수많은 질문으로 터져나갈 것 같은 스스로가 끔찍했고 속상한 마음에 구역질이 치솟았다.

 

그것은 어쩌면 폐가 망가지며 목구멍을 역류한 핏덩이 때문일 수도 있었지만, 하여간에. 닫히고 부서지는 육체에서 그의 영혼은 그 어느 때보다 생기 넘쳤다. 언젠가 한가한 도서관에서 읽었던 개소리가 불쑥 떠올랐다. 누워 지내던 환자가 죽기 직전에 정신이 돌아와 세수를 한다는 등의 이야기에는, 다음 순간을 준비할 필요가 없게 될 때 세포는 가진 전부를 에너지원으로 소모한다는 과학적인 근거가 존재했다. 어차피 그의 기억은 왜곡되기 시작한지 오래였고, 꺼지기 직전의 불꽃처럼 타오르는 열정적인 순간은 사실상 폭풍전의 고요였다. 그렇지만.

 

커크의 정신은 그 어느 때보다 명료했다. 그는 우주의 진리를 갖고서도 중생의 구원에 전념하기로 결심한 부처의 수준으로 확고한 신념에 사로잡힐 수 있었다. 혹은 자살 직전의 광기일지도 몰랐지만 어차피 죽고 나면 알게 될 일이었다. 그런 것들은 전부 영원히 몰라도 괜찮을 만큼 무의미했다. 수많은 질문들, 자신은 짐작도 못하며 그만이 답할 수 있는 천백만개의 질문이 솟구치는데도 불구하고 그는 지금 그것들을 묻고 싶지 않았다. 그가 하고 싶은 것은, 하고 싶은 말은, 따로 있었다.

 

온몸의 무게가 실린 듯한 오른팔을 움직여 그는 침대에 달린 비상벨을 눌렀다.

 

그러려고 했다. 한 번의 실패를 위해 꿈지럭대고 움직이던 핏줄선 손에 갑작스레 힘이 실렸다. 어느새 감겨버린 눈을 힘겹게 뜬 그는, 자신은 이미 벨을 누르고 난 뒤의 미래에 와있을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 갑작스러운 시간여행에 감사하며 커크는 곁에 다가온 스팍의 눈을 바라봤다. 창백해진 두 뺨과 물기어린 두 눈동자가 처음 보는 것처럼 신기하고 계속 그리워한 것처럼 아늑하다.

 

“난 이제 죽을 거야. 그러니까, 어. 그래. 보면 알겠지만 말이지, 아니, 역시 봐서는 모르겠지만, 그래. 그러니까- ”

“그렇지 않아.”

“본즈가 자네의 면회를 금지할 정도면 상황이 어떤지 대충은 파악이 되잖아?”

“아니야.”

“아니긴 뭐가 아니냐고, 불도 켜지 않고서 숨어들어온 주제에 헛소리 좀 그만해.”

“…….”

 

섬뜩하게 차가운 목소리로 커크의 유언을 끊어내던 스팍에게선 그 이상의 반박이 없었다. 내가 눈감을 때까지 계속 중얼거리라고 명령하고픈 마음을 참으며 커크는 다시 입을 열었다.

 

“난 이제 죽을 거야. 본즈가 그랬어. 그녀석이 그렇게 말하는 건 처음 봤는데, 정말이지, 한 번은 더 봐도 괜찮을 것 같더라? 그렇다고 내가 죽는 게 좋다는 말은 아니지만. 웃기는 말인데 난 슬슬 죽는 게 지겨워졌어. 하지만 자네가 죽는 것보다는 이게 나아. 그리고 또…… 그래. 그 여왕은 애초에 우주에 별 관심이 없다는 걸 깜박 했던 내 잘못이 제일 크니까, 정말로 이게 제일 좋은 결과일지도 몰라.”

“…….”

 

스팍의 눈에서 뚝 하고 떨어진 눈물이 커크의 손등에 떨어졌다. 벌써 그것조차 느낄 수 없게 된 그의 오른손이 애쓰는 것처럼 꿈틀댔다. 어설프게 손목을 어루만지던 스팍의 손이 그제야 그의 손을 제대로 감싸 쥐었다. 안심하라는 것처럼, 혹은 애원하는 것처럼.

 

 

19

커크의 말은 모두 진심이었다. 그는 자신의 멍청함과 연방의 둔감함을 믿을 수 없었다. 우주선을 만들어 놓은 지 백년이 지날 동안 두개의 달을 제외하고는 아무 것에도 관심을 보이지 않던 디디카피오의 여왕이, 멀고 먼 행성과 무역을 하거나 인사를 나누고 싶어 할 이유란 없었다. 남아나는 풍요로 그녀는 지루했고 스팍은 그녀의 호기심을 자극한 오랜만의 존재였다. 그녀의 이기심을 간과했던 무심함은 그렇게 그들의 현재를 망쳐 놨다. 연방의 명령으로 다시 찾아온 디디카피오에서 여왕은 단순한 몇 마디로 커크의 몸을 마비시켰고 첫 번째 정신공격이 시작된 순간 그는 스팍을 일부러 뒤에 남겨둔 자기 자신을 칭찬했다. 아마도 그의 인생에서 마지막일 잘난 척이었다.

 

시간을 모르는 악몽 속에 갇혀있던 커크는 엔터프라이즈의 의료병동에서 의식을 되찾았다. 얼마나 많은 이가 다쳤는지, 죽었는지, 스팍은 무사한지 등의 질문은 답을 얻지 못했다. 그러 생각이라도 할 수 있게 그를 안정시킨 것은 연방의 과학이 아닌 맥코이의 의지였다. 숨 쉬는 육체를 감지하며 정신을 차린 뒤 커크는 줄곧 인생의 모든 실수를 돌이키고 있었다. 악몽의 연장선일지 죽기 직전의 참회일지 구분되지 않는 현상이었다. 그녀의 목소리는 커크의 신경계를 점령했고 그녀의 촉수는 뇌세포의 착각을 반복시키며 그의 뇌를 녹여놓았다. 넌 정말이지 제대로 튀겨 진거야. 기름기라곤 없는 수척한 얼굴로 맥코이는 커크에게 마지막을 알려줬다. 어쩌면 그의 영혼일지도 모를 것을 붙잡아 주는 약물효과가 육체의 반발에 지는 순간 진짜 전쟁이 시작될 테고 그 싸움터는 커크의 의식일 거라고.

 

신경계의 손상이 치료될 때까지 버티기만 한다면 약간의 희망이라도 남는 것이었지만, 맥코이는 그렇게나 낮은 확률을 언급하며 지쳐있는 영혼을 고문하는 의사가 아니었다.

그럼에도 불구하고 그는 시도했고, 그 덕에 커크는 정신을 차리자마자 자신의 방을 탈출해온 스팍과 마지막 인사를 할 수 있었다.

 

 

20

그래서.

사라져가는 감각과 되살아나는 고통조차 소중한 현실의 한 가운데에서, 커크는, 스팍의 눈물자국을 보고 있었다. 창백한 뺨을 가로지르는 눈물 자국을 보며 그는 목도 마르지 않은 자신이 조만간 말도 못하게 될 것을 깨달았다.

 

예의 없는 소행성이라며 대단치 않게 생각한 무의식의 책임도 있을만했다. 만만치 않은 소유욕과 대담함으로 국민의 위에 서있던 여왕을, 그녀의 자존심을 무시한 벌일지도 몰랐다. 아니면 평소에 할 일을 하지 않고 주어진 것의 귀함을 모르고 산 탓이었다. 마지막 순간의 축복으로 가식과 예의를 잊게 된 커크는 전략적인 실수와 정치적인 어리석음보다 그쪽이 원인인 것이 훨씬 더 마음 편했다. 난 형편없는 애인이라서 죽게 된 거야. 최후의 자아성찰은 옳은 말의 쓴맛을 갖고 있었다.

 

쓰고 단 맛조차 이제는 기억나지 않았지만, 아무려나.

 

눈을 뜬 커크는 일초인지 십 분인지, 얼마나 시간이 지난 것인지 알 수 없었다. 반사적으로 열린 입에선 고맙게도 소리가 나왔다.

 

“난 이제 죽을 거야. 그러니까, 그래. 그래서는 아니지만, 하여간에. 사랑해. 죽게 됐다고 막 하는 말은 아니야. 내 성격 알잖아? 지금 같은 순간에 이렇게 떠드는 걸 보라고. 이렇게나 말이 많으면서 이제껏 말하지 않았다니 정말 죽어도 싸다. 하지만 정말이야. 사실 잘 몰랐지만, 그래. 자네가 죽지 않으면 좋겠어. 나도 죽지 않으면 좋겠지만 자네가 살아있으니까 괜찮아. 정말이야. 그러니까, 그래. 난 이제 죽을 거야. 그러니 말하는 게 좋겠지.”

“…….”

“사랑해.”

 

커크는 자신의 말이 어디까지 소리를 냈고 어디부터 사라졌는지 알 수 없었다. 그래서 그는 끊임없이 속삭였다. 이중에 최소한 한번은 입 밖에 나갔겠지 아니라면 난 이미 죽은 거고? 그의 고통은 점점 선명해졌고 손발은 무거워졌으며 숨 쉬기가 가빠지지만 박자를 잃은 지 오래인 심장은 계속 뛰고 있었다. 다시 눈을 뜬 그는 닿을 것처럼 가까워져있는 스팍의 눈동자가 혹시라도 악몽의 시작일까 싶어 마음의 준비를 했다. 정말 그런 시작이라며 금방 죽지 않아도 괜찮을 것 같았다. 하지만 그것은 꿈이 아니었고, 꿈이 아니란 것을 깨달은 뒤에야 커크는 스팍의 입술을 읽을 수 있었다. 시신경이 제일 마지막까지 남아난 것이 선택의 결과인지 자연의 이치인지 그는 몰랐다. 그가 아는 것은, 몇 번이나 반복되고 있는 스팍의 대답이었다.

 

'그렇지 않아. 자네가 틀렸어.‘

 

어쩐지 처음이 아닌 대답에 그는 화가 났다. 왜 자꾸 그런 소리를 하는 거야? 정말이라고. 어떻게든 대꾸하고 싶지만 방법이 없었다. 분하고 원통한 마음에 눈을 감아버린 커크는 즉각적으로 자신의 행동을 후회했다. 다시는 눈을 뜨지 못할 것 같아서였다. 그 예상이 맞았다 잠시 뒤 자신의 예언을 확인한 커크는 정말로, 죽기 딱 좋은 기분이었다. 병신같이 못했던 고백도 기어코 망쳐버리고, 이제는 얼굴조차 보지 못하다니. 지금 죽는다면 그는 귀신이 될 필요조차 없었다. 모든 것이 밉고 싫었다. 수치와 분노로 조여 오는 목구멍이 갑갑해 힘들게 숨을 모으던 그는 한 순간 맡아진 익숙한 향기에 깜짝 놀랐다. 소독약과 진정제와 정화된 공기에 묻히지 않을, 그래도 찾을 수 있는, 스팍의 체취였다.

 

그래서 커크는 화를 잊었다. 어쩌면 잊게 되었을 수도 있다. 스팍이 부정하던 것은 자신의 고백이 아니었다. 스팍이 아니라고 수백 번 말하던 것은 그의 죽음이었다. 차가운 물에 빠지는 것처럼 순식간에 일깨워진 정신으로 그는 소리쳤다. 안 돼. 저리가. 이제와 나의 영혼에 손을 담근다면 너까지 빠져버리고 말거야. 색을 형용하지 못할 질척한 악몽이 너를 붙들고 말거야. 끈덕진 내손이 목을 조르며 함께 하자고 구걸할거야.

 

그러나 스팍은 강인했다. 깨진 다이아몬드의 모서리처럼 닳지 않았다. 벌칸의 육체는 탁월한 것이었지만 스팍의 정신과는 비교조차 되지 못했다. 그의 애원은 집요했고 그의 통곡은 심장을 찢었다. 버티고 버티던 커크가 마침내 눈물을 터트린 것과, 스팍의 호흡이 멈춘 것은 같은 시간이었다. 차게 식은 피부 위를 헤매던 손가락이 견디지 못하며 힘을 잃자 순서를 모르는 전부가 포악하고 소름끼치는 물결에 휘말렸다.

 

나의 생각이 당신의 생각으로. 나의 마음이 당신의 마음으로.

모든 것이, 하나가 되어도 괜찮아.

 

그렇게 하겠어.

 

 

22

그리고 그렇게 되었다.

 

 

23

결과론적으로 말해 커크를 살린 것은 사랑의 힘이 아니었다. 제임스 T 커크를 살려낸 것은, 열정적이고 고집 센 친구와 우주에서 제일 똑똑한 애인이었다. 친구의 직업이 의사인 것과 그의 연인이 외골수인 것은 커크의 인생에 엄청난 영향을 끼쳐온 요소였다.

 

아마 앞으로도 계속 그럴 테지만, 커크는 아무런 불만을 느끼지 못했다. 그는 그럴 시간이 없었다. 죽기 직전까지 신경이 갈린 스팍은 벌칸 특제 수면제를 발동시켜 잠들어있었다. 사 일째 밤 드디어 걸을 수 있게 된 커크는 그의 침대 머리맡에 찾아와 앉았다. 바늘이 꽂힌 손으로 소년 시절부터 갖고 다니던 시집을 펼친 그가 소리 없이 시를 읽는다. 커크는 혼자 배운 벌칸어로 번역을 해볼 생각이었다. 전문가가 널린 세상에서, 더하자면 같은 우주선에 언어학자가 남아도는 상황에서 누가 봐도 웃기는 짓이었다. 하지만 원래 고백이란 것은 남의 눈이 상관없는 짓이었다. 한명만 좋아한다면 그만이었다.

 

.

.

.

Harlem night song by Langston Hughes

 

 

Come,

Let us roam the night together

Singing.

 

I love you.

 

Across

The Harlem roof-tops

Moon is shining.

Night sky is blue.

Stars are great drops of golden dew.

 

Down the street

A band is playing.

 

I love you.

 

Come,

Let us roam the night together

Singing.

 

 

이리와,

함께 이 밤을 거닐며 노래하자.

 

사랑한다고.

 

할렘의 지붕 너머로 빛나고 있는 달

푸른 밤하늘.

별들은 크게 방울진 금빛 이슬이지.

 

거리 끝에서 밴드가 연주한다.

 

사랑한다고.

 

이리와,

함께 이 밤을 거닐며 노래하자.

.

.

.

 

커크의 계획은 이 시의 풍경을 우주와 엔터프라이즈로 바꿔 넣는 것이었다. 아무래도 유치한 것은 무시 못했지만 그래도 그는 그렇게 하고 싶었다. 엉망이었던 최초의 고백이 그는 죽을 만큼 부끄러웠고, 그래서는 아니지만 어쨌든 간에 죽다 살아나자 각오가 대단할 수밖에 없었다. 만약 커크의 연애편지를 조잡하다고 생각해도 스팍은 별다른 말을 하지 않을 터였다. 벌칸어는 결코 배우기 쉬운 언어가 아니었고, 스팍이 최소한 자신의 정성만큼은 인정할 것이라 커크는 확신했다.

 

 

24

잠에서 깬 스팍이 제일 처음 본 것은 머리맡에 놓여있는 커크의 편지였다. 달라진 심장 박동이 아니라 바스락거린 종잇장 소리에 눈치 챈 것처럼 커크가 그를 찾아왔다. 표백된 것처럼 색이 바랬던 스팍의 얼굴에 혈색이 돌아온 것을 본 커크는 간신히 인사를 끝마쳤다. 걱정할 것이 없는 현재를 확인받은 스팍은 보이지 않는 미소를 보여주었다. 가늘게 떠져있는 그의 눈에서는 평화와 안정과 행복이 언젠가는 가능할 테고 지금도 그렇게 나쁘지 않다는 마음이 엿보이는 것도 같았다. 만족한 침묵의 한가운데에서 커크는 입을 열었다.

 

“그래서, 어떻게 생각해?”

“……무엇을 말이지?”

“내 편지! 거기 있잖아. 읽어봤나? 읽히던가?”

“…….”

 

기대와 두려움이 뒤섞여 흥분으로 반짝이는 푸른 눈동자를 보면서 스팍은 한숨을 삼켰다. 오래되지만 향기가 남은 종이 한 장에 써져있는 글씨는 읽기 쉬운 것이 아니었다. 스팍은 연방의 표준어인 공동 영어에 능통했지만 바르지 못한 필기체는 지식만으로 읽을 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 벌칸어로 말하자면, 커크가 벌칸 문자를 쓰려고 시도했다는 것을 인식하는 게 고작이었다.

 

몸이 회복된 날부터 스팍은 커크에게 벌칸어를 가르쳐주기 시작했다. 커크는 아무런 불만을 느끼지 못했다. 예상과 전혀 다른 결과는 그의 기준에서 확실한 성공으로 분류되었다. 그들의 앞날도 그럴 것만 같았다.

 

아니라도 그렇게 하면 그만이었고.

 

 

25

아마도 그런 연장선인 것만 같아 덧붙여 보자면, 정신적인 결합에서 얻어지는 절정은 엄밀하게 말해 인간적인 행위에서 얻을 수 있는 것보다 아주 조금 못했다. 어쩌면 그것이야말로 비교대상의 출중함 때문에 과소평가된 것일지도 모른다. 아무튼 간에 마인드 멜드는 커크에게 물고 빠는 동안에도 계속 떠들 수 있는 통로를 주었고 그는 그것을 최대한으로 활용했다. 예상을 뛰어 넘은 결과는 그들의 기준에서 확실한 성공이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------

 

제곧내로... 2014년 커크스팍 앤솔 참여로 쓴 것입니다 주제는 '마인드 멜드' 였는데

음 이때 분량조절에 실패해서 후반이 상당히 편집되고.. 마감을 늦고.. ㅎㅎ ㅠㅠ 휴 

가끔 회지의 유료 웹공개 문의 주시는 분이 계신데요, 아래의 앵스트 단편과 이편은 저 혼자만의 것도 아니고 2016년 묶어서 냈던 단편집도 절판이라 웹공개를 해놓습니다만 다른 것들은 현재로서는 공개 계획이 없습니다:D

아무튼 이 글은 무척 즐겁게 썼었고 사실상 제가 마인드 멜드를 주제로 다룬 건 이것뿐이지 않나? 싶기도 합니다. 원본파일을 그대로 올리는데 오타나 등등의 실수 보신분 알려주시면 제가 무척 감사합니다...

**Author's Note:**

> this one's written for 2014 Kirk/Spock Anthology(in South Korea). It was only for the book, but everything is out of print now so I uploaded it for public viewing.


End file.
